Three Ghosts for One love
by vilkiss
Summary: Inspiré du conte de Noël de Charles Dickens. Emma vient de ramener Marianne du passé, Regina est bouleversée et ne veut plus lui parler. Pourtant, elle pourrait bien changer d'avis et plus en recevant la visite de trois personnes inattendues la nuit avant le réveillon. SQ
1. Chapter 1

***Note : Hello à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël :D**

 **Comme nous sommes en période des fêtes, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic qui sera très courte mais j'espère va vous plaire. Bonne lecture !**

 **Ps : Les chapitres seront vite sortis :p**

 **Chapitre 1**

« Regina attend ! » interpella Emma en sortant du restaurant essayant de rattraper la mairesse.

Regina s'arrêta pour prendre une bonne inspiration et se retourna les larmes aux yeux vers la sauveuse :

« Qui a-t-il Swan ?! Tu comptes ruiner ma vie une fois encore. »

« Regina...je ne savais pas qui elle était, je te le promets. Je voulais juste la sauver…»

« Tu es comme ta mère. Ne pensant jamais aux conséquences » cracha l'ancienne Reine comme si les mots étaient empoisonnés.

Emma se sentait blesser par le ton employé par Regina. Elle savait au moment où Robin avait prononcé le nom de la femme qu'elle avait ramenée du passé, qu'une fois de plus, Regina se voyait dérober son bonheur par un autre membre de sa famille. Pour Emma il s'agissait d'une peine plus grande encore que se soit par sa faute que la fin heureuse qu'avait choisie la femme dont elle était secrètement amoureuse lui soit enlevée sans ménagement. Elle se sentit obligé d'expliquer à Regina les raisons de son action pour ne serait-ce qu'un peu atténuer sa propre souffrance :

« Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir…sachant que… » Emma avait du mal à finir sa phrase même en sachant que la femme qui allait exécuter Marianne dans la forêt enchantée n'était plus celle qui était en face d'elle, elle savait que Regina voulait mettre son passé de Reine impitoyable derrière elle.

« Sachant quoi ? Quelles ont été les fameuses raisons qui on fait que tu décides de mettre le futur en péril au risque de le modifier. Quelles sont-elles Swan ! » cria Regina.

« Sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une de tes victimes » finit finalement la blonde.

À cette révélation, Regina sentit son estomac se nouer. Un sentiment de culpabilité la frappa subitement, elle savait qu'à une certaine époque seule la mort de Snow White lui aurait apporté une fin heureuse où en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle comprit alors les raisons qui avaient poussées Emma à faire ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était avant tout pour la préserver elle d'une certaine manière. Cela la touchait énormément même si elle se doute qu'Emma Swan ne laisserait jamais mourir une âme innocente devant ses yeux sans rien faire. C'était pour son côté altruiste et héroïque, que Regina éprouvait une affection particulière pour la jeune femme malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahit. Le fait qu'Emma ait pu contribuer à la chute de ce qui semblait être le début de sa fin heureuse la peiné* plus que nécessaire sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Regina décida donc de faire ce qu'elle avait appris à faire toute sa vie : Cacher ses sentiments derrière un masque :

« La femme qui a fait ça, n'est pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui. J'ai travaillé dur pour construire un avenir...un avenir qui a disparu maintenant » asséna la mairesse.

« Tu n'en sais rien » dit Emma essayant de réconforter Regina.

« Cela risque d'être plus compliqué tu ne penses pas ? » répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

« Je suis désolé Regina, j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose... » Tenta Emma qui sentait ses yeux la piquer.

« Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher. Toujours à sentir le souffle de l'héroïsme. Regina inspira un bon coup. Je ne veux plus te voir, conclut-elle en se tournant et partit les larmes aux yeux dans un nuage de fumée violette laissant Emma avec le cœur brisé d'avoir perdu une fois encore celle qu'elle aimait.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Emma accompagné d'Hook, avait ramené Marianne du passé. Les jeunes femmes s'étaient éloignées et à peine adressées la parole que, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Henry. Robin sans aucune surprise avait quitté Regina pour retourner auprès de sa femme pour reconstruire sa famille. Regina en avait été bouleversée pourtant, à sa grande surprise une partie d'elle-même se sentait presque soulagée sachant que Marianne était l'une de ses victimes dans ses heures les plus sombres. Mais l'ancienne reine avait conscience qu'il y avait autre chose qui la tracassait du fait que la douleur dans sa poitrine ne s'atténuait pas. Voilà trois mois que le shérif et elle ne se parlaient plus ce qui lui faisait ressentir un manque dont elle n'avait pas alors conscience. Pour s'évader l'esprit, la mairesse décida de s'occuper à la préparation des fêtes qui arrivaient à grands pas. Elle était toujours heureuse de passer le réveillon avec son petit prince mais également anxieuse sachant pertinemment que cette année la sauveuse serait parmi eux. C'est sur ces dernières pensées, que Regina tomba dans un sommeil agité.

La nuit était bien acheminée, mais dans son sommeil Regina sentait la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas nécessairement malsain pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au changement d'atmosphère dans la pièce. Elle décida de se lever afin de se rassurer, mais en vue de la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son cœur rata un battement. Si elle avait été capable de bouger, elle se serait donné une claque pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Au lieu de cela, elle décida de confirmer ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux en prononçant un nom :

« Daniel ? »

 **À plus !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : Voilà la suite si le premier chapitre vous a intéresser. Bonne lecture :O**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

« Daniel ? » murmura Regina qui avait la gorge serrée.

Daniel avec ce regard chaleureux qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien lui sourit légèrement :

« Bonsoir Regina. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? Comment peux-tu te trouver en face de moi, tu es mort ! » déclara-t-elle douloureusement les larmes aux yeux.

« Nous avons vécu dans un monde où la magie nous entoure, cela ne devrait pas te surprendre » ricana doucement Daniel en s'approchant de Regina et lui ouvrit les bras.

L'ancienne reine n'hésita pas et se réfugia dans ses bras qui lui avaient tant manqué. Après quelques minutes, Regina reprit contenance, car elle savait que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ou bien une situation éphémère et que la présence de Daniel n'était pas dû au hasard :

« Pourquoi es-tu là Daniel ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Car il s'agit d'une nuit particulière Regina et que je suis là afin de te guider sur le chemin qui nous a été refusé, il y a longtemps de cela » répondit tristement le jeune homme.

« Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre. »

Daniel voyait bien la confusion de Regina, il décida donc d'étayer ses propos en lui tendant la main pour lui montrer où il voulait en venir. Sans hésitation, elle accepta sa main et à sa grande surprise, ils étaient de retour dans la forêt enchantée à une époque où leur amour était doux et innocent :

« Qu'est-ce que... » commença Regina.

« Tu te souviens de cet endroit ? » coupa Daniel, le sourire aux lèvres.

Même si Regina était complètement perdue, elle ne pouvait contenir la joie envahissant son cœur au souvenir du temps passé avec Daniel. L'endroit était comme dans ses souvenirs, caché par les grands arbres de la forêt dont les feuilles semblaient étinceler par la lumière du Soleil, on pouvait apercevoir un petit lac où l'eau était resplendissante tandis qu'une brise légère et chaleureuse

soufflait :

« C'est ici que nous avons échangé notre premier baiser » sourit l'ancienne reine à son tour.

« Oui. Cet endroit est magnifique que ce soit lors des chaleurs d'été ou lors de la fraîcheur de

l'hiver » continua Daniel.

« Tu m'as offert une fleur en disant qu'il s'agissait de la dernière ayant résisté au froid et qu'elle te rappelait mon côté obstiné » gloussa Regina en se remémorant les joues rougit de Daniel par le froid et la timidité.

« C'est vrai. Il s'agit du moment où nous avons commencé à nous offrir des présents à cette même date durant les années suivantes » précisa Daniel.

Suite à cette remarque et à tout ce que Daniel semblait avancer quelque chose fit tilte dans la tête de la mairesse :

« C'est bientôt Noël dans mon monde, souffla-t-elle. »

Daniel se contenta de sourire et tendre à nouveau sa main à Regina :

« Viens, allons-nous asseoir veux-tu. »

Regina le suivit et eut la surprise de voir un véritable pique-nique installé pour deux. Un peu sceptique, la mairesse prit place à côté de Daniel. Tous les deux restèrent silencieux profitant de la présence de l'autre avant que le jeune homme lui tende un verre de cidre et entame de nouveau la discussion :

« Regina… je tenais à m'excuser » déclara soudainement Daniel.

« T'excuser ? » répéta Regina confuse.

« L'amour que nous avons partagé, était pour moi la chose la plus importante au monde. Et je veux m'excuser...de t'avoir abandonné » confessa-t-il.

« Daniel...ce n'était pas ta faute. Tout ce qui s'est passé était injuste et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de ne pas avoir été assez forte, je… c'est moi qui suis désolée » expliqua Regina les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes coupable et je suis content que tu aies pu ouvrir ton cœur à nouveau » répliqua Daniel en essuyant les larmes de Regina.

« Oui, je voulais avancer et devenir meilleure, pour Henry, pour moi et pour toi aussi. Mais il s'avère qu'une fois de plus cela n'est pas fonctionné, rétorqua-t-elle. »

« Avec ton âme-sœur, tu veux dire ? » demanda Daniel avec un sourire amusé maintenant.

« Comment es-tu... »

« Robin des bois, celui qui porte un lion sur son bras. » ajouta-t-il.

Regina hocha la tête confirmant ses dires :

« Je sais qu'une fois de plus, la vie t'as retiré un bonheur qui semblait être à porter de main. Pourtant, je sais aussi que tu pourras retrouver cela une fois de plus et peut-être plus tôt que tu ne le crois » déclara mystérieusement Daniel.

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? »

« Nous n'avions pas besoin d'un peu d'encre sur le bras pour tomber amoureux Regina. Je sais que ma mort et les épreuves que tu as traversée ont permis de faire de toi la femme forte et bien que tu es devenue pour ton fils. Tu as changé et avancé et cela t'as permis de goûter une nouvelle fois à un bonheur que tu pensais perdu. »

« Où veux-tu en venir Daniel ? » demanda Regina qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Regina, toi et moi avons été heureux dans le passé, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas été et ne serai jamais en mesure de t'apporter le bonheur que tu voulais et méritais. Malgré cela, tu as fini par te relever et accepter de me laisser partir, moi ton premier amour et tu as de nouveau ouvert ton cœur. Et tout cela, dit-il en montrant le lac, et mon présent pour toi cette année Regina. Je veux que tu acceptes de me laisser partir, moi ainsi que toutes les douleurs que te font ressentir l'amour une bonne fois pour toute. »

Regina n'en revenait pas, elle n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il s'agissait des paroles qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Le fait que ce soit Daniel qui les prononcent, gonflait son cœur de bonheur et lui permit de comprendre que son amour, le plus pur et innocent était son premier grand amour et qu'il fallait le laisser partir sans toutefois l'oublier :

« Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours Daniel » souffla Regina d'une voix brisée.

« Je sais. Je t'aimerais toujours aussi, mon amour » répondit-il en s'approchant de l'ancienne reine et captura ses lèvres délicatement et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle pour la dernière fois.

« Adieu Regina. »

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Regina encore bouleversée du moment passé avec son premier grand amour était de retour dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle songeait à retourner dans son lit, elle se rendit compte qu'une nouvelle personne était apparue. C _ette fois le voyage risqu_ _ait_ _d'être moins agréable pensa-t-elle :_

« De toutes les personnes imaginables, il a fallu que je tombe sur toi » grogna-t-elle agacé.

« Et moi qui pensais que nous avions dépassé ce stade » répondit la voix amusée.

« Même si je te tolère, cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne m'ennuies pas toujours autant...Snow White. »

 **J'espère que le passage avec Daniel vous a plu même si c'était court :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter j'adore :33**

 **By !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : Salut à tous et à toutes, tout d'abord je vous souhaite une bonne année et beaucoup de bonheur ! ^^**

 **Voici, la suite désolée pour l'attente, j'avais du mal à finir ce chapitre. Il est plus long que les précédents pour me rattraper et j'espère qu'il vous plaira bonne lecture bsx !**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

« Snow White… »

La jeune femme se contenta de lui sourire. Ce sourire, Regina le détestait, elle avait l'impression à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait que Snow victorieuse avait découvert un secret qu'elle ignorait et que sans grande surprise, elle brûlait d'envie de partager. La mairesse remarqua toutefois, que la Snow en face d'elle était la copie conforme de la jeune guerrière dont elle avait passé tant de temps et d'énergie à pourchasser. Elle portait sa tenue de bandit avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux qui brillaient comme toujours de ce même éclat où l'on pouvait y lire ' _Espoir'_ et qui donnait à Regina l'envie de rouler des yeux d'un ennuie certain :

« Bien. Je sais que tu n'as pas spécialement envie de me voir autant la nuit que le jour...» commença Snow.

« C'est le cas de le dire » coupa sarcastiquement l'ancienne reine.

« Mais on devrait y aller » continua Snow inébranlable.

« Et où vas-tu… » avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, Regina entendit la sonnette retentir.

Snow se dirigea vers la porte sans dire un mot et Regina la suivit. Avant d'arriver à l'entrée, la porte s'ouvrit et plus surprenant, sa propre voix retentit :

« Henry ! J'étais si inquiète. Où étais-tu ? » s'entendit-elle dire.

« J'ai trouvé ma véritable mère ! » répliqua sèchement son fils avant de passer devant-elle, même s'il ne semblait pas la remarquer.

En écoutant l'échange, l'ancienne reine se sentit mal en réalisant où elle avait atterri. Elle se rendait maintenant compte, de ce qu'elle avait fait subir à son fils et cela lui brisa le cœur. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant s'était monté le voir et le serrer dans ses bras le plus fort possible. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées Snow déclara :

« Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir, tout ce qui se passe ici s'est déjà produit. »

« Mais alors pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ? N'es-tu pas censé me montrer le présent » questionna Regina en levant les yeux au ciel. Même si ce voyage avec Snow venait à peine de débuter, elle voulait déjà rentrer chez elle.

Avant que Snow n'ait pu répondre, une nouvelle voix familière se fit entendre :

« Hey » salua timidement Emma.

« Emma » souffla Regina.

« Vous êtes la mère biologique d'Henry ?! » interrogea son double d'un ton dur et méprisant.

« Je...Emma…Swan » bafouilla Emma mal-à-l'aise en face d'une Regina en colère.

La scène continua de défiler sous les yeux de Regina et Snow, sa version passée et Emma étaient assisses dans le salon, un verre de cidre en main. Après une discussion pour le moins tendue, l'ancienne reine raccompagna Emma vers la porte d'entrée, mais avant de fermer la porte, elle s'approcha d'un air menaçant vers la sauveuse :

« Écoutez Mlle Swan. Je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez d'illusions, vous avez perdu tout droits sur mon fils le jour où vous l'avez abandonné donc n'espérez pas revenir dans sa vie. » asséna sèchement la mairesse.

À cette déclaration, Regina remarqua l'éclair de douleur passer rapidement dans les yeux de la blonde et cela lui fit un pincement au cœur. Elle savait qu'à l'arrivée d'Emma, elle n'avait pas été tendre avec la jeune femme, mais le voir d'un œil nouveau, lui faisait vraiment mal. Elle se rendait compte d'avoir à plusieurs reprises blessé intentionnellement la sauveuse et même si elle voulait à l'époque garder la malédiction intacte, cela ne justifiait en rien son comportement avec la blonde qui avait eu son lot de problèmes. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Regina se souvint de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici Snow ? Pour me rappeler quelle horrible personne j'étais autrefois » demanda de nouveau la mairesse sur un ton hargneux.

« C'est ici que tout a commencé Regina. C'est ici, que sans t'en rendre compte, tu as commencé à changer et à t'ouvrir petit à petit à l'amour pour Henry et pour toi-même. » expliqua la princesse.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on ne voit pas la même chose alors » répliqua sarcastiquement la mairesse.

« Pourtant, c'est bien au moment où Henry s'est éloigné et que de ce fait Emma est entré dans vos vies que les choses ont changées. »

À peine Snow eût-elle fini sa phrase que le décor changea subitement. Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvèrent maintenant dans les mines sombres et poussiéreuses de la ville. Soudain, une voix se fit entendre :

« Regina...s'il te plaît » supplia Emma d'une voix peiné.

« Tout le monde me regarde comme la méchante reine, y compris mon fils. Je veux mourir comme Regina » répliqua la Regina du passé avant de tendre les mains pour arrêter l'instrument permettant la destruction de la ville.

Regina se souvenait de ce moment, malgré ses nombreux efforts pour prouver qu'elle pouvait changer, personne ne voulait vraiment y croire. Pourtant, elle savait que sans la supercherie employée par sa mère, la seule personne qui croyait réellement que même un vilain pouvait obtenir sa rédemption n'était nulle autre qu'Emma. La sauveuse était revenue peu de temps après ainsi que son fils et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle su, que les efforts et les sacrifices étaient nécessaires pour obtenir de précieuses récompenses. Une fois de plus perdue dans ses pensées, la voix de cette insupportable Snow se fit entendre :

« C'est ici que tu as prouvé à tout le monde que tu pouvais être quelqu'un d'autre qu'une méchante reine Regina » commenta Snow.

« Excuse-moi très chère, dois-je te rappeler qui est l'instigatrice de ce surnom plus que contraignant » rétorqua Regina agacé d'entendre Snow commenter des moments que la mairesse ne voulait justement pas qu'elle découvre. Et une fois de plus pourquoi ici ? »

« Parce que Regina, le présent représente la personne que tu es maintenant. Et c'est en passant par toutes ces épreuves à Storybrook que tu peux maintenant dire que tu es bien plus qu'une méchante. Tu as ouvert ton cœur, de jour en jour, tu abaisses les murs qui t'entourent. En continuant ainsi tu trouveras ta fin heureuse, j'en suis sûr. » encouragea Snow.

« Une fois de plus Snow, tu sembles oublier que ma fin heureuse vient d'être perturbée par un membre de ta famille...encore. Je ne vois plus cette fin heureuse dont tu parles » souffla Regina.

« C'est parce que tu ne prends pas le temps de regarder ce qui se trouve juste devant tes yeux rétorqua Snow, un sourire doux au visage. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander plus d'explications, le lieu se modifia de nouveau et c'est toujours la même voix familière qui l'interpella :

« Regina ! Tu vas bien ? » demanda Emma inquiète.

Cette fois, l'ancienne reine fronça les sourcils, elle se rappelait de ce moment également. C'était lorsque l'insupportable petit lutin vert avait eu la bonne idée de créer son Neverland dans sa ville. Ce dont elle ne se souvenait pas par contre, était le fait qu'une fois de plus, Emma semblait particulièrement concernée de son état. Il est vrai que le temps passé sur l'île avec comme objectif commun de retrouver leur fils les avaient rapprochés, mais elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'Emma la considérait déjà comme _une...amie ? Se demanda-t-elle_. Plus la scène avançait plus Regina observa attentivement les faits et gestes de la blonde et à sa grande surprise, elle détecta certains signes montrant qu'Emma était concernée, protectrice et même...tendre avec elle. À cette idée Regina écarquilla les yeux et Snow se contenta de la regarder, toujours avec ce stupide sourire aux lèvres comme si elle savait exactement ce qui se passait dans la tête de la mairesse. Puis, le moment où Regina donna une nouvelle identité à la sauveuse et son fils arriva. Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux en revoyant ce moment, car le fait de devoir laisser partir son fils avait été une des choses les plus dure à faire dans sa vie. Elle ne doutait pas que la sauveuse prendrait soin de leur fils, car aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, elle avait appris à faire confiance à Emma Swan. Elle aurait pu envoyer la blonde et Henry avec leurs souvenirs de Storybrook, mais au fond, elle voulait que cette nouvelle vie soit également un nouveau départ pour Emma. Regina avait toujours su que la sauveuse ne s'était jamais pardonné d'avoir dû abandonner Henry et ce, même si elle ne l'avait jamais exprimé à voix haute. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, il y avait toujours eu cette connexion entre Emma et elle. Regina avait alors compris que leurs tensions et confrontations venaient surtout du fait qu'elles se ressemblaient énormément. Une fois de plus, une voix interrompit le fil de ses pensées :

« Regina...je voulais te dire que...Merci » déclara Emma.

À cette sentence, l'ancienne reine se demanda ce qu'Emma s'apprêtait à confesser avant de se raviser brusquement :

« Quelque chose te tracasse Regina ? » demanda Snow qui semblait beaucoup trop amusé au goût de la mairesse.

« Très bien fini de jouer, s'impatienta Regina. Pourquoi ici ? » interrogea Regina.

« À ton avis ? » rétorqua Snow à son tour.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir à quel moment j'ai fais les bonnes choses. Je le sais, car à chaque fois que je fais une bonne action, je me retrouve misérable à nouveau , avança-t-elle. »

« Pourtant, tu arrives à te relever à chaque fois car au fond de toi, tu veux avoir l'espoir qu'un jour tu trouveras le bonheur que tu cherches depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais cette fin heureuse que tu veux et mérites dépend de toi et uniquement de toi Regina » déclara Snow.

La scène changea à nouveau, Regina se souvenait de cet instant comme si c'était hier. Après tout, trois mois à peine s'étaient écoulé depuis cette fameuse dispute. Une fois de plus, son estomac se noua d'appréhension à ce qui s'apprêtait à se jouer devant elle. Elle se vit sortir du Granny's, les larmes aux yeux, chamboulé par le fait qu'une fois de plus, le destin lui est pris sa fin heureuse :

« Regina attend ! » interpella Emma d'un ton presque désespéré.

Regina fixa son attention sur la sauveuse et c'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua le ton employé par la blonde. Mais pas que, il y avait aussi sa manière de se tenir, ses yeux vert perçants s'assombrissant lorsque la mairesse la compara à sa mère ou bien la difficulté qu'elle avait à articuler et finir ses phrases tellement l'émotion du moment semblait la prendre à la gorge. C'est avec le recul que Regina vit qu'Emma semblait aussi brisé qu'elle. Cette révélation frappa Regina de plein fouet en même temps que vain le moment qui la torturait et qu'elle se repassait moult fois en tête :

« Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher. Toujours à sentir le souffle de l'héroïsme. Regina inspira un bon coup. Je ne veux plus te voir. »

Regina sentit ses genoux trembler et son cœur se faire plus lourd alors que sa version passé disparue dans un nuage violet. Emma, quant à elle, ne semblait pas dans un meilleur état. La blonde traversa subitement la rue se cachant dans une ruelle. Regina inquiète, partie à sa rencontre suivit par Snow et là, elle la vit : Emma Swan, la main devant la bouche essayant d'atténuer ses sanglots, assise dos au mur, les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur son visage. Entre deux sanglots, on pouvait l'entendre répéter ' _Je suis tellement désolée Regina'_ comme s'il s'agissait d'un mantra _._ Il n'en fallut pas plus à la mairesse pour s'effondrer aux côtés de la sauveuse avec ses larmes qui coulèrent à leur tour. Au bout de quelques minutes à pleurer silencieusement, Emma se releva, essuya ses larmes et repartit vers le restaurant comme si de rien n'était. Regina ne savait que dire de la réaction de la sauveuse sachant quelle femme forte et pratiquement invincible incarnait Emma pour beaucoup d'habitants de la ville, elle y comprit :

« Cela fait un moment déjà » déclara soudainement Snow dont Regina avait complètement oublié la présence.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Regina bien qu'elle commençait à comprendre la signification des propos de Snow et de Daniel avant elle.

Puis, sans aucune réponse à sa question, Regina et Snow étaient de retour au manoir et devant l'entrée se trouvait nul autre que Robin des bois :

« Regina ! » cria-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Robin, tu devrais retourner auprès de ta famille » suggéra sèchement la mairesse.

« Regina...je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe ainsi mais sache que je t'aime et…»

« Tu m'aimes, mais tu la choisis elle n'est-ce pas ? » coupa la mairesse du passé d'une voix tranchante qui fit frissonner Regina.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Marianne est ma femme, je l'aime et si je dois choisir...Je la choisirai toujours. Elle est ma fin heureuse même si j'aurai voulus que nous ayons la notre » confia Robin.

Même si les mots de Robin étaient comme recevoir plusieurs coups de poings dans l'estomac, Regina sentit également un poids se libérer de sa poitrine. Une fois de plus, elle perdait le bonheur qu'elle avait tant espéré, mais elle savait qu'un peu de poussière de fée ne suffisait pas à lui faire aimer Robin de la manière dont elle aurait dû s'il était son grand amour :

« Adieu Robin conclut-elle, en fermant la porte avant même qu'il puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit. »

Sur cette réplique, la scène disparue et Regina se retrouva dans sa chambre où elle décida de s'asseoir sur son lit. Le fait de voir et revoir tout ce qui s'était passé durant ses dernières années lui avait donné mal à la tête et elle se sentait encore plus confuse qu'avant. Que ce soit sur ses sentiments et tout ce qu'elle pensait être vrai, plus rien ne semblait à sa place et cela la perturbée énormément. Même si une nouvelle réalité commençait peu à peu à germer dans son esprit, quant à la relation qu'elle entretenait avec la sauveuse, son côté obstiné remontait à la surface. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'Emma semblait entretenir des sentiments fort à son égard et cela depuis longtemps sans qu'elle s'aperçoive de rien. Mais d'un autre côté, les vieux démons de Regina, ses craintes revenaient toujours à la surface et s'en était épuisant :

« Ce voyage était une perte de temps » asséna la mairesse au fantôme se trouvant face à elle.

« Après tout ce que tu as vu, tu refuses d'ouvrir les yeux alors » rétorqua Snow plus pour elle-même.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai vu hein ? Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'à chaque fois que je suis heureuse, le sort s'acharne contre moi ! Ce que je vois, c'est qu'à chaque fois que je veux m'améliorer cela fini mal. Ce que je vois chère Snow, c'est que l'amour se finit toujours en tragédie pour moi ! Alors toi, qui est si doué dans l'amour véritable, dis-moi ce que TOI, tu sembles voir ? Puisque tu as l'air de savoir mieux que moi ce que je ressens. Mais la vérité c'est que tu ne sais rien. » s'emporta Regina.

« Tu as raison Regina. Je ne peux te dire quoi faire pour obtenir ta fin heureuse admit Snow. »

« Enfin quelque chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord » adhéra Regina.

« Tout simplement parce que tu l'as déjà trouvé au fond de ton cœur » conclu Snow.

« Terminé. Je ne te crois pas et j'aimerais me reposer maintenant s'excusa Regina prête à retourner dans les bras de Morphée. »

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je ne voulais pas que l'on en arrive jusque-là » murmura Snow tristement en s'avançant vers Regina. Soudain une lumière blanche éblouit la mairesse et celle-ci ne vit plus que l'obscurité devant ses yeux une fois l'éclair passé.

Regina ouvrit les yeux après ce qui semblait être des heures entières. Elle se trouvait dans son lit cambré sur le côté gauche et fronça les sourcils en sentant du mouvement se faire de plus en plus brusque à côté d'elle. Envahie par un sentiment de peur, elle se retourna précipitamment, les yeux grands ouverts pour faire face à son assaillant. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, la 'personne' qui avait envahie son espace personnel ne mesurait pas plus d'un mètre, vêtue d'une petite robe bleu ciel recouverte par de soyeuses boucles châtains et qui, faisait ressortir sa peau halée ainsi que ses grands yeux verts. Regina stupéfaite de la petite fille parfaite se trouvant devant ses yeux, ne pu prononcer un mot. Elle n'en eut de toute manière pas le temps que la petite poupée devant elle prit la parole :

« Joyeux anniversaire Maman ! Il faut te lever, c'est ton grand jour aujourd'hui ! S'enthousiasma la petite, un large sourire au visage. »

 **Voilà ! C'est fini pour ce chapitre à plus ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous et à toutes, comme d'hab merci à ceux prenant le temps de lire ma fic et commenté ça fait plaisir ^^**

 **Pour répondre : La fic se terminera dans 2/3 chapitres car j'ai encore quelques idées pour bien finir ;p**

 **Ce chapitre montre un futur mignon tout plein et est plus long, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

 **Bref sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 4**

Regina cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve pourtant, la petite fille était toujours là. Voyant que sa mère restait stoïque face à elle, la petite prit le visage de celle-ci entre ses deux petites mains :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maman, tu ne te sens pas bien ? » demanda la petite inquiète en fronçant les sourcils.

En entendant une fois de plus la voix de l'enfant, Regina ne pouvait retenir un petit bruit étouffé de sortir de sa gorge. Elle ne comprenait pas comment tout cela été possible il y a quelques minutes encore, elle était avec l'agaçante Snow White et voilà que, maintenant, elle était en face de

sa…fille ? L'idée semblait dingue et pourtant la petite brune ayant des similitudes physiques avec la mairesse en était la preuve même. Regina voyait bien que le petit bout devant elle commençait à perdre patience ou plutôt attendait une réaction quelconque de sa part. Regina prit une grande inspiration et décida de se lancer dans cette nouvelle situation en répondant la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« Oui, je vais bien...c'est juste que...j'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui mon anniversaire. Merci de me l'avoir rappelé ma puce » dit-elle à la petite en lui caressant délicatement la joue.

Apparemment cela suffit pour rassurer la petite qui répondit par un gloussement, heureuse de voir que sa mère n'avait rien de grave :

« Tu devrais te lever, le petit déjeuner va refroidir et personne ne devrait manger un repas froid le matin » déclara la petite le plus sérieusement du monde ce qui fit rigoler l'ancienne reine.

« Tu as raison, je te suis, adhéra-t-elle.

À cela, la petite prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne avant de l'entraîner à toute hâte dans le salon. Regina, au fur et à mesure que leurs pas se rapprochaient de la pièce sentait son estomac se nouer d'appréhension, car si elle avait bien compris les événements de cette folle nuit, elle se trouvait maintenant dans le futur. Si c'était vraiment le futur, cela voulait dire que la ou les personnes se trouvant dans la cuisine faisaient partie de la vie heureuse qu'elle voulait tant et qu'elle avait décidé de partager avec eux. Alors qu'elle était plongé dans ses réflexions, la petite lâcha la main de Regina précipitamment pour se digérer vers la personne entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Regina avait peur de rentrer dans la pièce et décida finalement de faire demi-tour craignant de voir la personne se trouvant à l'intérieur avec sa fille. Alors qu'elle recula de quelques pas, elle sentit deux mains s'appuyer contre son dos pour éviter de la percuter, paniqué à nouveau, Regina se retourna faisant face à la personne derrière elle, mais se calma et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en lui faisant face :

« Ouh là ! Maman doucement, tu ne voudrais pas te faire mal aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas » déclara une voix forte.

« Henry ? » souffla doucement Regina qui ne croyait pas que c'était bien son fils qui était en face d'elle.

« Ben oui, qui veux-tu que ça soit, ricana doucement le garçon en s'avançant vers sa mère. Joyeux anniversaire Maman dit-il en serrant Regina dans ses bras et lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. »

Regina avait les larmes aux yeux, émut de la scène qui ne se jouait pas seulement devant elle, mais à laquelle elle participait. Elle sentit dans la voix et l'étreinte de son fils tout l'amour qu'il avait à son égard et cela constituait un bonheur sans fin pour elle. Durant ce voyage, Regina avait pu réaliser autre sa relation amoureuse que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son fils avait énormément changé. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas toujours été du même côté ou que leurs opinions et choix divergeaient, ils se retrouvaient toujours et pour Regina, l'amour d'Henry était la chose la plus importante au monde. Le fait de le voir là, devant elle était incroyable, il n'était pas son petit prince qu'elle avait vu à peine une nuit auparavant, il était un grand jeune homme maintenant : Il la dépassait d'environ vingts centimètres, avait, semble-t-il, pris du muscle, ses cheveux semblaient un peu plus longs, il avait même un début de barbe et sa voix était bien plus forte et masculine qu'avant. Voyant que sa mère semblait le détailler de la tête aux pieds, Henry décida de couper court à ses pensées :

« Tu sais, je ne pensais pas qu'en prenant un an de plus tu oublierais le chemin de ta propre cuisine la taquina-t-il. »

À cette remarque, Regina sortit de sa rêverie et ne pu s'empêcher de lever un sourcil étonné du répondant de son fils. _Ce genre de réflexion, il a d_ _û_ _la piqu_ _er_ _à Emma, pensa-t-elle._ À la pensée de la sauveuse, le cœur de Regina fit un bond, si elle se trouvait dans le futur, alors toutes les personnes de Storybrook en plus de son fils devaient avoir changé y compris Emma. Une nouvelle fois, la mairesse sentit une vague de peur l'envahir, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Emma remontait au moment que Snow lui avait montré, Emma désemparé dans une ruelle le cœur brisé. Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander quoique ce soit à Henry, celui-ci prit la main de sa mère, comme la petite l'avait fait avant lui, mais cette fois il l'emmena directement dans la cuisine sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire :

« Eh bien, il semblerait que la reine voulait se faire désirer aujourd'hui » commenta Henry en même temps qu'il entra dans la cuisine accompagné de sa mère.

Regina entra prudemment dans la pièce, elle fut à la fois surprise et soulagé de voir que celle-ci n'avait pas tant changé que cela dans sa maison qui était la seule chose qui ne lui était pas étranger. Pourtant, elle constata que le comptoir avait été aménagé en véritable table à déjeuner. Elle vit donc la petite brune assise sur une chaise, ses pieds tapant dans les airs en attendant le petit déjeuner, tandis qu'Henry se dirigeait vers elle pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue puis alla s'asseoir en face d'elle. Regina regarda alors vers les plats en cours de préparations qui dégageait une odeur exquise, ne voyant personne à côté, elle regarda en direction du frigidaire où elle vit une personne qui avait sa tête à l'intérieur _cherchant sûrement un ingrédient_ _pensa-t-elle_ :

« Oui, c'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je me réveille avant Maman » pointa fièrement la petite.

« Doucement les enfants, votre mère à tout de même le droit à une grasse matinée dans l'année gloussa la voix émanant de derrière le frigo. »

À l'entente de cette voix, la mairesse se tendit, cette voix… elle la connaissait et Regina s'attendait à tout sauf l'entendre. Pour confirmer ses soupçons, la personne se trouvant derrière la porte du frigo, la referma avant de sourire à Regina :

« Bonjour mon amour » salua la voix d'Emma Swan en s'approchant de Regina.

L'ancienne reine choqué ne vit pas la blonde se rapprocher, mais reprit ses esprits avant que celle-ci ne s'approche de trop près :

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire Mlle Swan ? » s'outra Regina en mettant une main sur le torse de la sauveuse, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

« Eh bien, embrasser ma fiancée pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire Mme le maire » répondit Emma, un sourcil levé, mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Regina n'en revenait pas, en plus d'apprendre qu'elle avait une fille dans le futur, elle découvrait maintenant qu'elle la partageait avec Emma Swan qui était apparemment… sa fiancée. Alors qu'elle essayait d'assimiler toutes ses informations, Emma en profita pour se rapprocher à nouveau de sa fiancée et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser délicat et tendre. Durant les quelques secondes de celui-ci, Regina ferma les yeux se perdant complètement dans la sensation de bien être que lui procurait les lèvres de la sauveuse contre les siennes. Puis le baiser fut interrompu par la voix

d'Henry :

« Hey ! il y a des chambres pour ça les mamans » plaisanta Henry.

« Oui, c'est vrai vous n'avez pas besoin de vous embrasser tout le temps » adhéra la petite.

« Henry, tu vois quel exemple tu montre à ta sœur, s'exaspéra Emma. Evy, tu sais bien que c'est ce que font deux personnes qui s'aiment non. »

« Je sais maman, grand-mère n'arrête pas de me le répéter » répondit la petite en roulant des yeux.

« Evelyn Isabelle Swan Mills, je vois que tu n'a pas envie de manger ce matin » taquina Emma.

« Non, non c'est bon, vous pouvez le faire autant que vous voulez. Tu as raison maman c'est ce qu'on fait lorsque c'est le grand amour. Je peux avoir des pancakes maintenant ? » capitula Evelyn avec un regard suppliant vers sa mère blonde.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais rigola Emma en servant la petite brune. »

« Pas cool maman, c'est du chantage ça » s'indigna faussement Henry.

« Tous les moyens sont bons pour remporter une bataille Henry » rétorqua Emma en s'asseyant à côté du garçon.

En voyant cet échange, Regina ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, même si la situation était déroutante pour la mairesse, elle savait que c'est le genre de quotidien qu'elle souhaitait depuis toujours. En prenant exemple sur Emma, Regina prit place à côté de sa fille...Evelyn, elle avait toujours aimé ce prénom et n'aurait pu imaginer mieux que de nommer sa propre fille ainsi. À peine fut elle assise que les membres de la famille Swan-Mills commencèrent chacun à se servir un peu de tout comme ils en avaient probablement l'habitude. Alors que tous mangeaient leur petit déjeuner dans un silence confortable, Emma prit la parole :

« Henry n'oublie pas que tu dois déposer ta sœur chez tes grands-parents avant d'aller voir Grace. »

« Oui, Maman. C'est la troisième fois que tu me le dis » répondit Henry en roulant des yeux.

« Et à ton avis pourquoi faut-il que je te le répète autant de fois » rigola Emma.

« Je ne peux pas rester avec maman aujourd'hui ? » demanda Evelyn à sa mère blonde en se tournant vers sa mère brune.

« Non tu sais que Maman doit travailler à la mairie aujourd'hui. »

« Personne ne devrait travailler le jour de son anniversaire, bougonna l'enfant en croissant les bras. »

Une fois de plus, le comportement tellement enfantin d'Evelyn fit sourire Regina. Même si elle venait à peine de rencontrer la petite, la mairesse était déjà sous le charme :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'essaierai de faire au plus vite » essaya de rassurer Regina qui n'aimait pas voir la mine triste de sa fille.

« Ou tu vas plutôt prendre ton temps pour éviter de participer aux dernières préparatifs avec ma mère, gloussa Emma. »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si ta mère fait tout pour me taper sur les nerfs, soupira Regina en levant les yeux au ciel. »

« Tu sais, c'est à cause de toi que les enfants ont pris cette mauvaise habitude » indiqua Emma.

« Je suis presque sûr que c'est de vous que vient leur répondant, Mlle Swan » assura Regina.

« Oh ! Alors c'est 'Mlle Swan' hein, rigola Emma. Bon, je dois aller au poste, à plus tard les enfants, Mme le maire, rétorqua Emma partant travailler. »

Après avoir débarrassé la table, Henry et Evelyn allèrent se préparer pour se rendre chez leurs grands-parents. Regina insista pour les emmener au plus grand plaisir de la cadette et à sa grande surprise c'est à pied que se dirigèrent la petite famille chez les Charmants. Les trois arrivèrent devant une grande maison et furent accueillis par les embrassades de David, Snow et un Neal beaucoup plus grand que dans les souvenirs de Regina :

« Joyeux anniversaire Regina. Comment vas-tu ce matin ? » demanda poliment David en servant un thé à la mairesse.

« Bien...vue les circonstances » marmonna-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Emma a bien précisé à Snow que tu ne voulais pas quelque chose de trop extravagant » ricana David.

« Oui, je me souviens encore de la tête de Maman lorsqu'elle a vu tout ce rose. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir » gloussa Henry se souvenant de la fête que Snow avait organisée pour sa mère blonde

« Moi j'ai aimé toutes les licornes que grand-mère avaient installé » contra Evelyn.

« Evy, tu sais bien qu'aucune de nos mères n'aiment ce genre de choses » répliqua le garçon.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris moins de rose, promis » déclara Snow, légèrement vexé que sa décoration ne fut pas au goût de tout le monde.

« Bien je dois y aller, Grace m'attend » expliqua Henry en se levant du canapé.

« Donc ce sera elle ta cavalière pour ce soir ? » demanda David.

« Euh…oui, oui. Bref, j'y vais » répondit-il, le feu aux joues avant de s'éclipser.

« Ils grandissent tellement vite » commenta Snow.

« Je ne te le fait pas dire » murmura Regina.

David en posant les tasses vides sur le comptoir regarda vers l'horloge :

« Regina, tu ne dois pas te rendre à ton bureau ce matin ? » interrogea David.

Regina ne répondit pas tout de suite jusqu'à ce que la conversation de ce matin lui revienne à

l'esprit :

« Oui, c'est vrai, je dois y aller » s'excusa-t-elle.

« N'oublie pas qu'on se revoit à 15h, lui rappela Snow. »

« Très bien à 15h » confirma Regina prête à se rendre à son bureau.

« À plus tard Maman » salua Evelyn en prenant sa mère par la taille.

Regina, chamboulée et pas habituée à l'affection de cette petite fille qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer, se tendit quelques secondes avant de répondre à l'étreinte de l'enfant :

« À tout à l'heure » souffla-t-elle, en tenant fermement la petite sachant qu'elle n'était pas sûre de la revoir.

 **À la mairie :**

Une fois arrivé à la mairie, Regina s'installa derrière son bureau incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. C'est en ouvrant le premier tiroir de celui-ci qu'elle fut reconnaissante envers elle-même d'être si pointilleuse sur son emploi du temps qui était soigneusement écrit sur une feuille. Comme elle n'avait rien à faire avant son rendez-vous avec Snow, Regina s'affaira à la tâche de son 'moi futur' qui ne changeait pas de ses propres fonctions du présent. Après 1h30 de paperasse, elle se détendit une tasse de café en main quand son téléphone sonna :

« Hey, mon amour, salua une voix au bout du combiné. »

« Hey… » répondit la mairesse qui n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec sa situation amoureuse.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as une petite voix » demanda Emma inquiète.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste le boulot qui m'a un peu fatigué » rassura l'ancienne reine.

« Oh, Ok... »

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose » Questionna Regina voulant changer de sujet.

« Oui. J'ai fini bien plus tôt que prévu et il me reste un peu de temps avant de récupérer nos tenues avec Evy et Henry, je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on mange ensemble » proposa Emma.

À cette proposition, Regina se crispa un peu, même si elle voulait déjeuner avec la blonde qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, elle ne savait pas s'y passer du temps avec cette Emma avec qui elle était fiancée soit une bonne idée. Ne recevant pas de réponse Emma répéta sa question, à quoi Regina décida de répondre :

« Oui bien sûr j'adorais. »

« Ok. Bon, je te rejoins dans trente minutes, je t'aime » fini Emma avant de raccrocher.

Regina resta le téléphone collé à l'oreille, choqué une fois de plus de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. _Emma_ _vient-elle vraiment de_ _di_ _re_ _qu'elle_ _m_ _'aimait ? je n'arrive pas à y croire pensa Regina stupéfaite._ Pourtant en entendant ces quelques mots, le cœur de Regina se mit à battre plus vite et cette sensation qu'elle avait ressenti lors de leur baiser lui revint et tout semblait juste à ses yeux. Mais une fois de plus ses craintes refirent surface. Elle savait que tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai et qu'une fois de plus quelque chose viendrait menacer ce futur idyllique et cette seule pensée suffit à la faire frisonner. En entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte de son bureau, Regina sorti de ses pensées et Emma entra directement dans son bureau :

« Hey ! » salua Emma.

« Hey » articula Regina qui sentait sa gorge se nouer.

« Regina tu es sûr que ça va. Tu agis étrangement depuis ce matin » s'inquiéta Emma.

« Non ça va. C'est juste...tout ça...c'est... » commença Regina.

« Quoi ! La déco ? Si elle ne te plaît pas, je peux toujours la changer » proposa Emma qui ne voyait pas où voulait en venir sa fiancée.

« Non, gloussa doucement Regina. Je parlais des enfants, de toi…de nous souffla Regina. »

« Oh Gina ! Bien sûr, que tu mérites tout ça. Tu as tellement changé au fil des années et je suis heureuse d'être la personne avec qui tu as décidé de partager ton bonheur » admit Emma avec le sourire.

Regina resta sans voix, en quelques mots Emma avait réussi à la réconforter, à la faire sourire et à la faire sentir comme étant la personne la plus précieuse au monde. À cet instant, elle ne put résister et se jeta dans les bras de la sauveuse et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable. Après quelques minutes intenses, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent et Emma essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur la joue de la mairesse qui sourit au geste de la blonde :

« Bien si l'on mangeait maintenant, je meurs de faim » s'exclama Emma.

« Quand n'as-tu pas faim très chère » rétorqua Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

Après qu'elles aient fini leur repas dans un silence confortable, Emma embrassa une dernière fois Regina avant d'aller chercher les enfants pour se préparer pour la fête organisée en l'honneur de la mairesse. A peine Emma fut elle parti que Regina soupira d'un bien-être qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis très longtemps.

Quand Regina eu fini de remplir les papiers, elle regarda l'horloge qui affichait 14h30. _Juste le temps pour rentrer me changer, avant de retrouver Snow pensa-t-elle_

À 15h, la mairesse se trouva devant la porte des Charmants, avant qu'elle ne puisse sonner à la porte, elle fut tiré par le bras par l'insupportable Snow :

« Ah ! Regina, pile à l'heure. Nous avons encore des choses à voir » s'enthousiasma la princesse.

En entendant le ton de Snow, Regina roula les yeux exaspéré que certaines choses n'aient pas changé à son grand regret. Pendant environ deux heures, Snow montra à Regina tout ce qu'elle avait préparé sans donner trop de détails pour préserver l'effet de surprise. La mairesse découvrit que toute la ville ou presque serait présente et qu'un véritable bal avait été organisé en son honneur pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait accomplit pour la ville. Apparemment, au cours de ces dernières années, elle s'était rapproché de certaines personnes dont : Katherine, Tink et Belle à son grand étonnement. Ces trois-là avaient aidé Snow à organiser les festivités et grâce à elles, la folie des fêtes guimauve de la princesse avait été limitée. Lorsque Snow eut fini de tout montrer à Regina avec son consentement, celle-ci pu rentrer chez elle pour se reposer avant les festivités qui s'annonçaient mouvementé.

Vers 18h quand Regina se réveilla, elle était surprise de voir qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans le futur. Contrairement à ses voyages avec Daniel et Snow, celui-ci était très différent, mais pas déplaisant à la mairesse qui se sentait à sa place dans cet univers. L'ancienne reine fut coupé dans ses rêveries par la voix de son fils :

« Grand-mère a vraiment dû t'épuiser pour que tu t'assoupisses au milieu de l'après-midi » gloussa Henry en s'avançant vers le lit de sa mère.

« C'est bien le cas de le dire » répondit Regina sarcastiquement, les doigts sur les tempes pour chasser la voix de Snow qui résonnait encore dans sa tête.

« Maman m'a dit de te dire qu'il était temps de se préparer » indiqua Henry.

« Très bien, je me prépare alors. »

« Ok. À toute maman » salua Henry en embrassant sa mère sur la tempe

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre Regina l'interpella :

« Henry… »

« Oui, maman ? »

« Je voulais savoir…es-tu heureux ? » demanda Regina appréhendant la réponse de son fils.

« … Bien sûr que je le suis, admit Henry un grand sourire aux lèvres. Vous avoir vous et Evy est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Toi et Maman êtes faîtes pour être ensemble, confia Henry. »

Une fois encore, Regina sentit ses yeux la piquer et l'émotion la gagner en entendant les paroles de son fils :

« Bon à toute maman » salua Henry avant de laisser Regina seule dans la pièce.

Après avoir pris une douche, Regina découvrit un paquet laissé sur son lit avec une carte et une fleur dessus. En prenant la rose et la carte délicatement en main, un sourire naquit sur le visage de la mairesse en reconnaissant l'écriture d'Emma :

 _« Votre Majesté, vous trouverez à l'intérieur de cette boîte tout ce que vous avez demandé pour passer une agréable soirée._ _Je vous pri_ _e_ _d'accepter également ce modeste présent en gage de mon amour_ _le plus sincère_ _pour vous. Signé_ _votre_ _chevalier Swan. »_

Regina sentit son cœur se remplir de bonheur en lisant la note et son sourire devenir nié tellement, elle était heureuse. Après s'être remise de son euphorie, Regina décida de se préparer pour la fête.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde était prêt à se rendre à la mairie qui avait été aménagé pour l'occasion. Regina portait une magnifique robe noire assortie à des talons de même couleur avec une pointe de rouge, une simple paire de boucles d'oreilles argenté mise en valeur par ses cheveux légèrement attachés et elle avait opté pour un maquillage sobre si ce n'est son rouge à lèvres. Henry habillé pour l'occasion d'un magnifique costume avec un petit nœud papillon noir. A côté de lui se trouvait sa jeune sœur, elle aussi vêtue d'une petite robe verte mettant plus que jamais ses yeux en valeur avec un ruban dans les cheveux pour attacher les mèches rebelles. Regina sentit de nouveau l'émotion l'envahir face à ce tableau, ses deux enfants l'un à côté de l'autre lui montrant un sourire radieux :

« Prête à partir ? » demanda Henry en tendant le bras à sa mère.

« Plus que prête » répondit Regina en prenant le bras de son grand fils et de l'autre main pris celle de sa fille et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la mairie.

 **Voilà c'est fini by :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir à tous ! Je poste tard, chapitre tout droit sorti du four :p**

 **J'ai pas posté depuis longtemps, rattrapant des épisodes de OUAT et toujours choqué de la fin de mid-saison :o mais j'ai adoré :D et hâte de voir la suite ^^**

 **Bref comme d'hab merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire la fic, laisser des commentaires…**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! ;D**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Regina accompagné de ses enfants arriva sur le lieu des festivités où tout le monde semblait s'être habillé pour l'occasion. _Snow a vraiment fait du bon travail s'étonna agréablement la mairesse :_

« Regina te voilà ! » interpella une voix.

En se retournant la mairesse fit face à Belle et Tink qui chacune leur tour lui souhaita un bon anniversaire dans une étreinte amicale. Alors que les trois jeunes femmes parlèrent de la décoration et se complimentaient sur leurs tenues, Regina se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas aperçu le shérif, intrigué, elle la chercha plusieurs fois du regard sans succès. Après quelques bavardages pour le moins agréable, Regina sentit une main se glisser autour de sa taille. En sentant le geste, l'ancienne reine se prépara à lancer une boule de feu au malheureux ayant osé poser une main sur elle, mais se détendit immédiatement en entendant un murmure à l'oreille :

« J'espère que sa Majesté est satisfaite de sa soirée. »

« Eh bien, il ne manquait plus que votre présence shérif, pour la rendre parfaite » répondit Regina, le sourire aux lèvres en se retournant vers Emma.

Lorsqu'elles furent face à face Regina écarquilla les yeux en découvrant Emma qui, elle aussi, s'était habillé pour l'occasion. La sauveuse avait opté pour un magnifique pantalon noir tombant sur des talons de même couleur, une chemise blanche recouverte par un gilet noir et bien sûr une veste en cuir mais noir pour l'occasion. Ses cheveux blonds détachés et bouclés tombaient sur ses épaules et tout comme la mairesse elle arborait un maquillage sobre mettant tout de même ses yeux en valeur. Voyant sa fiancée la scruter de la tête aux pieds, Emma se mit à sourire malicieusement fière de l'effet provoqué chez la brune :

« Vous voyez quelque chose qui vous plaît Mme le maire » souffla Emma d'une voix séductrice.

En entendant la réflexion de la blonde, Regina se sentit rougir honteuse de s'être fait attraper en pleine observation. Pour reprendre contenance, elle se racla la gorge et répondit :

« Je dois dire que, tu es fort charmante ce soir très chère. »

« C'est de famille à ce que l'on dit, plaisanta Emma. Mais tu n'es pas mal non plus, complimenta la blonde. »

Et pour sûr Emma à son tour se mit à fixer intensément la mairesse, ce qui la mit de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise :

« Je dois dire que Snow a fait un boulot époustouflant » admit Regina pour sortir de cette situation embarrassante.

« Oui, elle s'est bien débrouillé, mais je pense qu'une bonne partie revient à tes trois bonnes fées » déclara Emma en pointant Katherine, Tink et Belle du doigt.

« Elles voulaient sûrement éviter un meurtre durant cette fête » répliqua Regina.

« Finir en prison le jour de son anniversaire n'est pas idéal effectivement, rigola la sauveuse. »

Durant quelques minutes, les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent à nouveau dans un silence tranquille. Alors qu'elles étaient perdues dans le regard de l'autre, tous les membres de la famille Charmant s'approchèrent d'elles :

« Bonsoir, vous deux » salua David qui portait son fils dans ses bras.

« Vous êtes vraiment magnifiques ce soir » s'enthousiasma Snow en voyant Regina et Emma et les serrant dans ses bras.

« Merci, vous êtes tous à ravir aussi » indiqua Regina.

En effet, Neal et David portaient exactement le même costume bleu et blanc assorti à la robe de Snow ce qui leur donnaient l'image de deux preux chevaliers accompagnant leur princesse. Henry, Grace et Evelyn s'avancèrent à leur tour et tous décidèrent d'aller prendre place à la table qui leur avait été attribuée.

Pendant le repas, les conversations allaient bon train, tout le monde semblait s'entendre et apprécier la soirée. Une fois de plus, Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant ce tableau familial se présentant devant elle. Malgré qu'elle soit consciente de se trouver dans un rêve, elle parvenait facilement à se perdre dans ce possible avenir s'offrant à elle. Regina porta son attention sur chaque membre de sa famille et s'arrêta sur la personne sans qui ce bonheur ne serait possible : Emma Swan. Si on lui avait dit, le jour de leur rencontre qu'un futur était possible avec la sauveuse, Regina aurait sûrement ri à gorge déployée, mais maintenant, en ayant était témoin de cette journée l'idée ne semblait plus ridicule et au contraire plaisante. Après que le repas soit terminé, tous les convives furent invités à rejoindre la piste de danse. Lorsque la musique démarra, David prit la main de Snow, suivit de près par Henry et Grace et même Neal et Evelyn. Regina observa la scène de loin puisque Emma semblait s'être volatilisé. En pleine observation, la mairesse ne remarqua pas l'individu s'approchant d'elle et s'asseyant à ses côtés :

« Eh bien, pourquoi est-ce que la reine du bal n'est-elle pas en train de danser ? »

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Regina le perdit en découvrant celui qui était en face d'elle et se crispa :

« Robin ? »

« Bonsoir, Regina. Bon anniversaire » sourit Robin.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Eh bien, je suis venu voir s'il était possible d'avoir une danse avec la belle de la soirée, répondit-il sur un ton charmeur.

Regina ne savait que faire, une fois encore elle regarda parmi la foule cherchant Emma du regard, mais ne pouvait la trouver. Se trouvant dans un futur éloigné de son temps, la jeune femme ignorait quelles étaient ses relations avec Robin, mais étant donné son ton employé et le fait de sa présence, elle décida de se laisser tenter se disant qu'ils devaient être restés amis. Robin tendit sa main à Regina, qui l'accepta et tous deux, commencèrent à danser. Après quelques pas ensemble, Regina fut un peu gêné de la proximité qui les rapprochaient, mais en même temps ressentait un certain confort qu'elle ne saurait expliquer :

« Tu es vraiment magnifique Regina » souffla doucement Robin alors qu'ils continuaient à danser.

« Où est ta femme Robin ? » questionna l'ancienne reine qui ne voulait pas se laisser amadouer.

« Avec Roland, elle a décidé de partir de Storybrook » répondit l'archer.

À cette nouvelle Regina arrêta de danser abasourdie de la nouvelle :

« Je croyais que Marianne était ton grand amour » s'étonna Regina.

« Moi aussi je le croyais ou en tout cas je l'espérais, mais elle a compris et ce avant moi que les choses n'étaient plus comme avant » expliqua Robin.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Cela veut dire Regina, que je n'ai jamais arrêté de t'aimer » confessa-t-il.

Une fois de plus Regina resta sans voix, Robin avait perdu sa fin heureuse et plus fou encore avait toujours des sentiments pour elle. L'ancienne reine était plus que jamais confuse et commença à perdre son sang-froid. Si Robin avait perdu son bonheur, alors tout comme lui, il était possible qu'elle perde le sien. Regina se retourna vers sa famille qui continuait de rire et profiter de la soirée tandis qu'elle sentit la peur la gagner plus elle pensait à la possibilité que ce dont elle avait été témoin, lui soit à nouveau arraché sans ménagement. La voix de Robin la ramena à la réalité :

« Regina...je sais que les choses ne se sont pas bien finies entre nous, mais j'aimerais nous donner une autre chance. »

« Robin, tu sais bien que je suis avec Emma maintenant » déclara la mairesse.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse Regina. Même si vous semblez heureuse, tu sais tout comme moi qu'Emma a tendance à fuir. Ne te souviens-tu donc pas de t'être confié à moi en me disant que tu avais peur de lui dire pour ta grossesse ? Ou bien ne te rappelles-tu pas de ce qui s'est passé il y a un an ? » demanda Robin.

Suite à ses remarques, Regina ne savait que penser, il est vrai qu'Emma avait adopté la fuite comme solution dans le passé, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela était resté ancré en elle. Maintenant la mairesse était curieuse de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer, il y a un an de cela :

« Regina, je sais que tu veux croire que ton bonheur se trouve auprès d'Emma, mais ne te souviens-tu pas que nous sommes des âmes sœurs, certifia Robin en lui montrant son tatouage pour argumenter ses propos. »

En revoyant le tatouage, Regina sentit sa gorge se nouer et ses idées se brouiller. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait de ce tatouage, il était d'ailleurs l'élément auquel l'ancienne reine s'était accroché pour assurer son futur avec l'homme des bois. Malheureusement, dans son temps, cette marque censée symboliser leur amour n'avait pas suffi puisque Robin s'était détourné d'elle et Regina avait perdue à nouveau son bonheur :

« Robin...je… » commença Regina.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, une main forte, mais douce l'empoigna pour la rapprocher et des lèvres fermes, mais tendres se plaquèrent contre les siennes :

« Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre mon amour, mais je suis là maintenant » déclara Emma et même si ses excuses étaient pour Regina, le message s'adressait clairement à Robin.

Regina sentit la tension augmenter au moment où Emma s'était annoncée dans un baiser passionné et possessif :

« Tient Emma ! Quel plaisir de te revoir » salua Robin sur un ton hypocrite.

« Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir lorsque tu dansais avec MA femme » répliqua Emma sarcastiquement.

« Elle n'est pas ta femme Swan. Tu vas sûrement répéter ce qui s'est passé il y a un an te connaissant, ricana l'archer. »

À cette pique, Emma serra son poing prête à le lancer dans la figure de Robin, mais se rétracta ne voulant pas faire des siennes le jour de l'anniversaire de sa fiancée. La sauveuse se retourna vers Regina et lui sourit :

« Mlle Mills, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? » demanda Emma dans une révérence parfaite. »

« Ce serait avec plaisir » répondit Regina, un large sourire aux lèvres, laissant Robin seul.

Emma prit délicatement la main de la mairesse et commença à diriger la danse :

« Je ne pensais pas que tu savais si bien danser » déclara Regina pour briser le silence.

« Vraiment ? Je pensais pourtant t'avoir impressionné lors de nos fiançailles, il y a quatre ans rigola la blonde. »

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent, quatre ans déjà qu'elles étaient fiancées, cela faisait donc plus de quatre ans que la mairesse était avec la sauveuse. _Emma m'a demandé en fiançailles il y a quatre ans, mais nous ne sommes pas mariés s'étonna-t-elle._ À cela, les paroles de Robin lui revinrent en tête : _Était-il possible qu'Emma avait peur de passer à l'étape supérieure ? Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas être lié à elle toute sa vie. Peut-être qu'Emma comptait bel et bien fuir._ Voyant les traits de Regina s'assombrir, Emma prit la parole :

« Regina, tu vas bien ? » demanda la sauveuse.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas. »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être le fait de revoir Robin » rétorqua Emma sur un ton lent et dangereux.

Regina leva les yeux vers la sauveuse étonnée du changement soudain de son intonation :

« Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est toi qui semble perturbé très chère » interrogea la mairesse.

« Je n'aime pas la manière dont il te regarde. Même si cela fait longtemps que c'est fini entre vous, je sais qu'il t'aime toujours » déclara la sauveuse.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre de Robin, Emma, essaya de rassurer Regina. »

« Je sais...mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je ne l'aime pas » confessa la blonde.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait, rigola doucement Regina. »

« De quoi avez-vous parlé ? » demanda subitement Emma visiblement toujours mal-assuré.

À cette question Regina se figea, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas dire à Emma que l'homme de la forêt lui avait fait des avances car cette fois, elle risquait bien de s'attaquer à lui :

« De tout et de rien » répondit vaguement la mairesse.

« Mais encore » insista Emma.

« Il m'a dit que Marianne avait quitté la ville » confia Regina.

« Oh… »

« Oui. »

« Et maintenant quoi. Il pense pouvoir te récupérer, c'est ça » devina Emma.

« Emma, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter » s'avança la mairesse sentant la tension remonter.

« Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec l'homme des bois courant après ma femme ! » s'outragea la sauveuse en fonçant vers Robin des bois.

« Fiancée » corrigea automatiquement Regina.

À cette précision, Emma s'arrêta dans son élan avant de se retourner vers Regina. La mairesse sentit son ventre se nouer de culpabilité en voyant l'éclair de douleur traverser les yeux d'Emma :

« Emma...ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire » se ravisa Regina.

« C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé, il y a un an ? » questionna Emma dans un murmure.

« Quoi ? » demanda à son tour l'ancienne reine qui ne voyait absolument pas de quoi Robin et Emma parlaient.

« Regina...je sais que nous en avions parlé, il y a un an. J'avais peur, je l'admets, même si nous avons déjà Henry et Evy...c'est ridicule d'avoir peur du mariage mais...je ne pouvais pas. Même si tu as dis que tu pouvais attendre, je sais que tu ne me la jamais pardonné, mais ce n'est pas grave » déclara Emma avec un sourire triste.

Regina resta sans voix, c'est donc de cela qu'il était question il y a un an. Comme l'avait dit Robin, Emma avait fui et cela inquiéta de nouveau la mairesse. Perdue de nouveau dans ses pensées, le silence complet régnant dans la salle attira son attention. Dans un grand fracas, les portes de la mairie s'ouvrir en grand et un gâteau fit son apparition. Les convives se rapprochèrent vers le centre de la salle où se trouvaient Regina et Emma. Après qu'elle est soufflée les bougies, tout le monde se mit à applaudir et cria leurs félicitations à la mairesse. Les membres de la famille Charmant et d'autres la prirent à nouveau dans leurs bras et certains lui offrirent des présents. Lorsque tous eurent fini, Emma s'approcha à nouveau de la mairesse et prit ses mains :

« Regina...Voilà déjà sept ans que tu as décidé à mon grand bonheur de partager ta vie avec moi.

Nous avons un incroyable fils et tu m'as de nouveau offert l'occasion d'être mère d'une merveilleuse petite fille. Jamais je n'aurais pu rêver une meilleure vie et tout cela c'est grâce à toi. Je sais que nous n'avons pas toujours étaient comme ça et justement, c'est fou de voir le chemin que l'on a réussi à parcourir. Tu as su faire preuve d'une patience et d'une acceptation que jamais personne ne m'avait donné dans ma vie. J'ai bien conscience que je ne suis pas facile à vivre et je tiens à te remercier du fond du cœur d'être là pour moi. Regina, il y a un an, j'ai eu la plus grande peur de ma vie, car j'ai cru que je t'avais perdue à jamais. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que si cela avait été vrai, je n'y aurai pas survécu. Et c'est là, que j'ai su, que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. »

À cette déclaration, Emma posa un genou à terre et tout le monde dans la salle ne put contenir un cri excité de ce qui était entrain de se dérouler sous leurs yeux, Regina y comprise :

« Regina Mills…Me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme » proposa finalement Emma, en sortant une bague de sa poche.

Regina avait les larmes aux yeux, l'émotion montait de plus en plus tellement, que sa gorge en était nouée. Le discours d'Emma l'avait marqué et transpercé au plus profond de son âme. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser que devant elle, se trouvait Emma Swan qui la demandait en mariage. Pourtant au moment où Regina s'apprêtait à répondre, un frisson violent la frappa et une fois encore, les paroles de Robin et ses peurs lui revinrent à l'esprit. L'ancienne reine secoua la tête tentant de chasser ses craintes de son esprit, mais c'est avec effroi qu'elle vit le lieu et les gens devenir floue jusqu'à disparaître subitement. La mairesse épouvantée, regarda autour d'elle pour savoir où elle avait atterri, mais reconnue immédiatement l'endroit en voyant son caveau au loin : Elle se trouvait maintenant dans le cimetière.

Un vent glacial soufflait, les nuages étaient sombres et l'air pesant, Regina marcha quelques mètres cherchant une possible sortie quand soudain, une voix moqueuse et terrifiante l'arrêta :

« Pauvre idiote. Une fois de plus tu as décidé de prendre le mauvais chemin » ricana la voix d'un air mauvais.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ? » interrogea Regina qui avait de plus en plus envie de fuir cette voix.

« Oh ! Je pense que tu sais très bien qui je suis Regina. Tu ne pensais tout même pas échapper à ma présence dans le futur. Si tu veux savoir…Pourquoi ne regardes-tu pas derrière toi » suggéra la voix.

Regina savait qu'écouter cette voix était une mauvaise idée, pourtant avec tout le chemin parcouru, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle voulait reculer. Après avoir pris une bonne inspiration, la mairesse se retourna et découvrit avec effroi ce qui se trouvait derrière elle. L'ancienne reine ne tenant pas tomba à genoux, les mains contre terre pour la soutenir et commença à pleurer désespérément. En effet, en face d'elle se trouvait une pierre tombale où y était gravée une inscription avec un nom et on pouvait y lire : _À_ _notre fille et mère bien-aimée Emma Swan._

La silhouette sombre sortit du brouillard et posa une main sur l'épaule de Regina, ce geste attira l'attention de la jeune femme qui se retourna vers la personne sortit de l'ombre :

« Bien si nous commencions » déclara la voix d'un ton moqueur.

 **Alors vous avez deviné qui est le dernier esprit ? ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :3**

 **A très bientôt pour la suite !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note : Bonsoir à tous ! Une fois de plus, chapitre nocturne.**

 **En tout cas un grand merci quant à l'enthousiasme dont vous faites preuve pour la fic et surtout le chapitre précédent. Cela m'a motivé pour continuer encore un peu cette histoire ^^**

 **Pour répondre : Comme j'ai dis dans le résumé, l'histoire est inspirée du conte de Noël de Dickens, mais également des nombreuses adaptations que j'ai pu voir et qui m'ont permis d'en faire une à ma sauce :D**

 **Euuh ! Je tiens aussi à dire que je n'ai rien contre Robin, en fait il m'indiffère ^^''. Mais ce n'est pas complètement sa faute puisqu'on lui donne des SL pourries :p puis le gars n'est pas très charismatique et je pense que Regina méritait mieux, mais bon X). Mais je pense que vous n'allez pas non plus l'aimer dans ce chapitre. Chapitre plus long qui sera assez fort en émotions en tout cas, c'était mon cas en l'écrivant donc n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis.**

 **Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !**

 **PS : Bravo à ceux qui ont deviné qui était le fantôme, pour les autres, réponse mtn ;p**

 **Chapitre 6**

Après avoir séché ses larmes et repris sa respiration, Regina se releva faisant face à la personne devant elle :

« Mère » dit-elle simplement.

« Oh ! Ne prends pas cet air sinistre très chère » rigola Cora.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu-es là ? » demanda Regina sur un ton hargneux.

« Eh bien Regina, je pensais que tu avais compris comment marchait cette magie maintenant. »

« Oui, j'en suis consciente, mais cela n'explique pas ta présence ici surtout si c'est pour me montrer ça ! » s'indigna Regina en montrant la pierre tombale.

« Oh ma chérie…tu es bien naïve » rétorqua la reine de cœur d'un ton mielleux.

« Pourquoi ? Pour avoir cru que moi aussi, la méchante reine avait droit au bonheur. Oui tu as sûrement raison, Mère » capitula la mairesse avant de faire demi-tour.

« Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller ? » questionna Cora.

« Loin de toi, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me répètes à quel point " L'amour est une faiblesse "» répondit Regina las.

« Et tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

Regina s'arrêta soudainement, intrigué par ce que voulait dire sa mère :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir puisque je le sais déjà » répliqua l'ancienne reine.

« Oh vraiment » s'étonna Cora sur un ton moqueur en levant un sourcil.

« Comme d'habitude, mon bonheur m'a été dérobé. »

« Parce que tu penses que Mlle Swan est morte peu de temps après avoir fait sa proposition en mariage » devina la mère de Regina.

La mairesse hocha tristement la tête et sentit les larmes lui piquer à nouveau les yeux. Emma était morte…et l'entendre était encore plus douloureux que lire son nom sur la pierre. Regina leva la tête vers Cora lorsqu'elle entendit un rire mauvais s'échapper de sa gorge :

« Regina…Tout ce que tu as vu avant de venir ici n'était pas réel, divulgua Cora.»

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Bien sûr que ce n'était pas réel puisque je rêve » adhéra Regina confuse par les paroles de sa mère.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il est vrai que tu as eu un aperçu de ce que pourrait être ta vie dans le futur, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu te trouvais dans le futur à proprement parlé. Une fois de plus, cette peste de Snow White a fait un sacré numéro sur toi et t'a montré le futur qu'elle souhaite pour toi » expliqua Cora.

« Tu veux dire que… » commença Regina.

« Que le futur que tu choisira est celui que tu vois sous tes yeux » finit Cora avec un sourire mauvais.

« Tu mens ! Jamais je ne souhaiterais la mort d'Emma » s'emporta Regina.

« Et pourtant une fois de plus tu as causé la mort d'une personne qui t'était chère parce que tu as été faible. Tu as laissé tes peurs l'emporter et cela à conduit à la mort de la sauveuse que tu le veuille ou non » asséna Cora.

Regina, une fois encore se sentit nauséeuse et ses genoux faiblirent. Si ce que sa mère disait était vrai, Emma était morte à cause d'elle. La mairesse commença à imaginer le pire quant aux circonstances de la mort de la blonde. Mais, en se remémorant les instants passés avec la sauveuse et les autres membres de sa famille, c'est avec une conviction nouvelle que Regina leva la tête vers Cora :

« Très bien. Tu as dis que nous devions commencer ce voyage, alors montres-moi ce qui s'est

passé » décida Regina.

« Je ne sais pas si cela servira à grand-chose très chère, tu ne fais que douter et reculer de peur d'être blessé. Penses-tu vraiment être assez forte pour voir l'avenir auquel tu vous a condamné toi et ta précieuse sauveuse » avertit Cora sur un ton méprisant.

« Montre-moi ce qu'il s'est passé Mère ! » ordonna Regina.

« Comme il te plaira ma chérie. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Cora leva une main en l'air et d'un seul geste le cimetière disparu, pour laisser place au poste de police où Emma était assise à son bureau :

« Emma, souffla la mairesse émue. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à faire un pas dans sa direction, sa mère l'en empêcha :

« Désolée, mais tu ne pourras pas interférer ici » indiqua Cora.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, une deuxième personne fit irruption dans le bureau :

« Hey Swan » salua Hook.

« Hook, que me vaut cette visite. »

« Eh bien, j'espérai pouvoir t'inviter boire un de ces chocolats dont tu raffoles tant » proposa Hook, un sourire charmeur plaqué au visage.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Regina d'être envahit d'un sentiment de jalousie. Après tout, i peine quelques heures, Emma et elle étaient fiancées et la blonde l'a proposait en mariage. Tandis que maintenant, dans un futur proche le pirate à une main lui faisait des avances. En regardant cette scène, Regina culpabilisait. Pourtant, pour son plus grand plaisir Emma refusa la proposition du pirate :

« Désolé Killian, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, souffla-t-elle. »

« Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. Mais cela fait trois mois maintenant que tu ne sembles pas d'humeur » s'agaça le pirate.

« Qu'est-ce que s'est supposé vouloir dire ? » s'offensa la blonde.

« Swan, depuis que nous sommes revenus du passé, tu es dans cet état miséreux. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? Vivre ma vie comme si de rien n'était alors qu'à cause de moi, Regina a perdu son bonheur ? Passer du temps avec toi ? » déclara-t-elle sur un ton méprisant.

Hook se sentit un peu peiné du ton employé par Emma, mais décida de ne pas insister :

« Très bien Emma, je vois que tu as choisi la méchante reine. Mais je te préviens, elle ne t'apportera rien d'autre que de la peine » averti Hook qui sur ses paroles, partit du bureau.

Emma à cran quant à la situation et sa discussion avec le pirate fit voler les feuilles se trouvant sur son bureau dans un grand fracas :

« On peut dire qu'elle a le tempérament de ses parents » commenta Cora amusée.

Voyant que sa fille restait silencieuse et observait la sauveuse nettoyer le bazar qu'elle venait de mettre, Cora soupira :

« Ce n'est pas en gardant le regard fixé sur elle que tu éviteras l'inévitable » prévint-elle.

« Emma n'est donc pas allée avec le pirate » souffla doucement Regina qui semblait à peine le réaliser.

« Non, très chère » affirma la reine de cœur.

« Emma ! » interpella David.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Ta mère s'inquiète, elle pense que quelque chose te tracasse. »

« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter, je vais très bien, souffla Emma en roulant des yeux. »

« Vraiment ? Tu m'as l'air un peu pâle pourtant » insista le shérif adjoint.

« Je vais parfaitement bien. Bon, j'y vais. Je te laisse t'occuper du reste » conclut Emma en prenant sa veste et sortit du poste.

« J'avais presque oublié à quel point les Charmant étaient ennuyeux » commenta de nouveau Cora en roulant des yeux.

Sans répondre, Regina suivit Emma sans hésitation. Toute la journée fut des plus ordinaires, la sauveuse était allée au Granny's manger avec Henry ensuite elle retourna remplir des papiers au poste, puis au grand étonnement de la mairesse, le shérif se rendit dans la forêt pour aller courir. La journée avait donc été sans grande surprise qui pouvait expliquer la mort de la blonde et se rythmait seulement par les commentaires sarcastiques de sa mère. Puis enfin la nuit tomba sur la petite ville et Emma décida avec les encouragements de Ruby de se rendre au Rabbit Hole pour boire un verre et oublier ne serait-ce que quelques heures ses problèmes. Arrivé sur place tout les habitués étaient là y compris l'ennuyeux pirate semblant plus courageux et audacieux avec un verre dans le nez, il essaya d'embrasser la sauveuse qui lui fit bien comprendre avec un coup de poing qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Tandis que Ruby se déhanchait sur la piste, Emma resta au bar jusqu'à ce qu'elle capte la présence de Robin des bois assis quelques sièges plus loin. En voyant son regard, l'ancienne reine appréhendait la suite des événements s'attendant à revoir la scène du bal, mais à son grand soulagement, Emma pris tout simplement place à côté de lui :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais la réponse ne se trouve pas dans un verre » l'interpella Emma.

« Tient Shérif ! Tu n'es pas en patrouille » salua Robin sur un ton agacé.

« Nan, pas ce soir. »

« Je vois » soupira bruyamment l'archer.

« Un problème peut-être » interrogea Emma curieuse de connaître la raison de l'humeur massacrante du brun.

« Même si je devrais te remercier d'avoir ramené ma femme, il semble que les choses ne soient pas si faciles que ce que je pensais. » admit-il dans un nouveau soupir.

« Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle tu es là » commenta Emma plus pour elle-même.

« Oui. Je pensais être heureux avec Marianne et au début c'était le cas, mais le temps a passé. J'ai réussi en toutes ces années à me remettre de son départ et j'ai trouvé Regina. Mais Marianne ne comprend pas mon attachement à Regina et elle, ne comprend pas que j'ai un code à respecter et que je m'y tiens. À cause de ça, maintenant je suis partagé entre mon devoir et mes sentiments »

Durant la confession de Robin, Regina sentait bien Emma se crisper à côté de lui et se retenir de lui asséner un coup de poing et pour cause, la mairesse n'entendait que Robin se plaindre de son sort sans penser aux sentiments des autres personnes concerné. Avant qu'elle ne puisse exprimer sa pensée, elle entendit la sauveuse :

« Et donc tu broies du noir dans ton verre comme si tu étais le seul à être malheureux » cracha Emma.

« Bien sûr, je sais que je ne suis pas le seul, mais admets que ma position n'est pas évidente » argumenta Robin.

Regina vit à l'expression du visage d'Emma que tout comme elle, elle était abasourdie des propos de Robin. _L'homme était-il vraiment celui qu'elle aimait, son véritable amour, se demanda-t-elle_ :

« Il n'y a rien de compliqué si tu sais ce que tu veux » assura Emma d'un ton calme.

« J'aime Regina. Nous sommes destinés à être ensemble, dit-il en montrant son tatouage à la sauveuse. La poussière de fée ne ment pas, affirma-t-il. »

« Pourtant, tu étais avec Marianne dans la forêt enchantée et vous avez eu Roland » rappela la blonde.

« C'est vrai et nous étions heureux, mais je ne sens plus l'amour que nous partagions » confia tristement l'archer.

« Alors, pourquoi ne pas lui dire. N'est-ce pas mieux que de voir les deux femmes de ta vie et par conséquent toi, être malheureux ? » demanda Emma.

À ce conseil, l'ancienne reine écarquilla les yeux se demandant si ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était vrai. _Emma est-elle vraiment entrain d'encourager Robin à retourner vers moi ? S'étonna-t-elle :_

« La fille Charmant est à la hauteur de sa réputation » s'exclama Cora.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes commentaires mère » répondit Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Cette sauveuse est aussi idiote que ses parents, sacrifier sonbonheur pour celui des autres » rajouta la reine de cœur.

Bien sûr, que sa mère penserait ainsi, mais Regina commençait à croire qu'Emma se sentait tellement mal qu'elle voulait seulement se racheter :

« Je ne peux pas. Je suis allé la voir et elle ne veut plus rien avoir affaire avec moi maintenant » indiqua Robin d'un air peiné.

« Je suis sûr que si tu lui exprimes clairement ce que tu ressens, elle trouvera la force de te pardonner et vous pourriez avoir une seconde chance » assura-t-elle.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça, nous ne sommes pas particulièrement proches et Regina est ton amie, tu devrais me détester » dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je fais ça, je veux seulement son bonheur…et tu es celui qu'elle a choisi pour partager sa vie » souffla Emma à la fin de sa phrase.

« Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Robin sur un ton méprisant.

Emma et Regina étaient étonnées que l'homme des bois ait deviné ça aussi vite, le shérif reprit contenance :

« Cela n'a aucune importance ce que je ressens, car je ne suis pas toi » confia Emma dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Et tu me laisserais me remettre avec Regina…juste pour faire son bonheur ? » questionna Robin à la fois sceptique, mais aussi surpris de la réaction de la sauveuse.

« Bien sûr. Henry m'a amené à Storybrook pour ramener les fins heureuses et si celle de Regina est avec toi, alors c'est avec grand plaisir que je le fais, déclara t-elle sans hésitation. »

Regina en eut le souffle coupé, jamais dans sa vie, elle n'avait entendu de tels propos dits avec autant de dévotion et encore moins adressé en son nom. Encore en émoi, la voix de Robin se fit de nouveau entendre :

« Tu as l'air si confiante, mais Regina ne pardonne pas si facilement, tu n'as qu'a te prendre en exemple » rappela Robin en gloussant doucement.

À cette réflexion, Regina s'attendait à ce que la sauveuse admette qu'elle aidait l'archer pour retourner dans ses bonnes grâces, mais se ravisa en entendant la réponse de celle-ci :

« C'est vrai et elle pourrait ne jamais me pardonner pourtant, ce que j'ai dis ai vrai, je ne veux que son bonheur. Si elle est de nouveau heureuse, qu'importe qu'elle me déteste » asséna Emma avec cette même conviction que plus tôt.

De nouveau, Regina resta sans voix, mais pas seulement elle, Robin et même Cora semblaient avoir perdu leur langue :

« J'ai peut-être sous-estimé la sauveuse…elle est vraiment stupide » finie Cora, ce à quoi Regina leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de m'exprimer » soupira une fois encore Robin.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu es désolé, que tu ne voulais pas la faire souffrir dans un premier temps. Je pense que même si cela lui fait mal au cœur, ta loyauté et ton cœur pur sont aussi les raisons de son amour pour toi. Tu peux lui expliquer que tu as fait ce que tu croyais être juste pour ta famille, mais que tu réalises qu'elle aussi en fait partie ainsi que dans ta vie et celle de ton fils. Que c'est aussi grâce à elle et aux moments passés avec vous, qu'il a pu être un peu plus heureux et que tu lui es reconnaissant d'avoir accepté Roland comme son propre fils. Tu peux également exprimer le fait, que tu n'imagines pas ou plus ta vie sans sa présence. Bien sûr, elle n'est pas obligée de te reprendre, mais qu'il faut qu'elle sache que tu aurais regretté toute ta vie, que cela t'aurait rongé de l'intérieur de ne pas lui avoir dit à quel point tu l'aimais. Enfin, tu pourrais dire que si elle accepte tes excuses, tu feras tout pour être toujours là pour elle, pour Henry et tout comme elle t'accepte, de l'accepter elle et ses mauvais côtés, ses qualités comme ses défauts, de pardonner et comprendre son passé sans le dénigrer car c'est grâce et non "à cause" de ses erreurs qu'elle est la magnifique personne qui se trouve devant toi et qu'elle ne serait pas Regina sans son passé, car tu sais que son passé fait d'elle la personne qu'elle est maintenant et qui vous permettra à tout les deux et vos enfants l'avenir qui vous est destinés » narra Emma comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Regina, Robin et encore une fois Cora ne savaient que dire. Cora était surprise de la simplicité avec laquelle la sauveuse semblait avoir cerné sa fille, Robin semblait découvrir Regina pour la première fois et enfin la mairesse était bouleversée des propos de la sauveuse et des sentiments transcrits à travers son récit :

« Oui, tu as raison. Je dois prendre mon courage à deux mains, je vais aller la voir maintenant… Merci. »

Sur ce, Robin quitta le bar pour aller et se rendit en direction de la maison de la mairesse et ne vit pas la larme solitaire rouler sur la joue d'Emma jusqu'à tomber dans son verre.

De nouveau, la scène changea et Regina se retrouva devant le porche de sa maison où elle vit Robin hésiter avant de taper trois coups à la porte. Après quelques secondes, le son reconnaissable de talons hauts se fit entendre et sa version future ouvrit la porte. L'ancienne reine vit sa tête se décomposer à la vue de Robin, mais ce glissement ne dura pas assez longtemps puisque Robin ne le remarqua pas :

« Robin…je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite » murmura la mairesse

Ses traits semblaient tirés, ses yeux un peu rouges et humides montrant tout de suite la présence de larmes fraîches. Robin inspira un bon coup avant de commencer à parler :

« Regina je…suis venu te dire quelque chose d'important. Pourrais-tu, m'accorder quelques instants ? » demanda-t-il incertain.

Après ce qui semblait une éternité sûrement durant laquelle, l'ancienne reine pesait le pour et le contre elle répondit en croisant les bras :

« Bien, je t'écoute. »

Robin soupira de soulagement et lui sourit avant de reprendre :

« Regina tout d'abord, je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai fait subir. Je ne voulais en aucun cas te faire souffrir et sache que si je l'ai fait c'est avant tout pour ce qui me semblait juste pour ma famille. Je t'ai expliqué que j'avais décidé de suivre mon code, mais j'ai réalisé avec le temps que toi aussi tu faisais parti intégrante de ma famille et de la vie de mon fils tout comme de la mienne. Grâce à toi, Roland a pu être un peu plus heureux et tu as su l'accepter comme s'il était de toi. Regina… je ne peux pas, non je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans que tu en fasse parti. Je veux te le faire savoir, pas uniquement pour me donner une seconde chance car tu peux ne pas le faire, mais parce que je n'aurais pas pu vivre avec moi-même sans te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Mais sache que si tu acceptes de nous donner cette seconde chance, il n'y aura pas un seul jour où je n'essaierai pas de me repentir et d'être un homme bien pour toi, pour Henry. Tout comme tu m'acceptes, j'accepterai tes bons comme tes mauvais côtés, tes qualités comme tes défauts. Je pardonnerai et accepterai ton passé, car il fait part intégrante de toi et de ce fait de la femme magnifique que tu es devenue et qui se trouve devant moi. Je sais que les erreurs que tu as commises dans le passé sont la cause de la personne que tu es maintenant et grâce à ton changement, nous permettra un avenir à nous et aux enfants comme il a été écrit longtemps auparavant. Je t'aime Regina… » conclu Robin.

Regina n'en revenait pas, bien que les mots l'aient une fois de plus ému du fait de leur signification, l'impact n'était pas le même, car elle savait que ces mots n'appartenaient pas à Robin.

Les mots d'Emma avaient été repris et pires modifié par l'homme des bois. Regina sentit la bile se former dans sa gorge tellement, elle était écœuré du comportement de l'archer :

« Voyez-vous cela, il semblerait que ton forestier soit étonnamment plus astucieux Regina, se moqua Cora. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, son "moi" du futur ému aux larmes par les mots qu'elle pensait venir de l'homme des bois fit un pas vers lui :

« Tu…tu penses sincèrement tout ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda-t-elle la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

« Évidemment, Regina, je t'aime. »

À cela, Regina sauta au cou de Robin et l'embrassa avec toute la passion et l'amour qu'elle pouvait exprimer. L'autre Regina ne pouvait supporter cette vision et se détourna durant le baiser :

« Il a finement joué son coup. Il a réussi à obtenir l'objet de ses désirs et éliminer la concurrence. Quel garçon intelligent, rigola cruellement Cora. »

Voyant qu'à nouveau sa fille avait perdu sa langue, la reine de cœur continua :

« Eh bien, très chère, où est le problème. N'est-ce donc pas ce que tu souhaitais, être heureuse avec ton âme-sœur ? » questionna faussement Cora d'une voix innocente.

« Je… »

Regina s'interrompit lorsqu'elle leva de nouveau les yeux sur la scène et vit sa version future rentrer dans le manoir avec Robin. S'en était trop pour la mairesse qui éclata en sanglots mettant une main sur sa bouche pour les atténuer. Après quelques instants, Regina se tourna vers sa mère, un regard haineux sur le visage :

« Es-tu satisfaite Mère ? Tu as réussi à me briser le cœur, une fois de plus ! » explosa Regina.

« Oh ! très chère…Ce n'est que le début » indiqua malicieusement l'autre femme plus âgée.

« Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela Mère ? » demanda désespérément Regina.

« Parce que ma chérie…je t'ai enseigné, il y a longtemps une leçon, mais au lieu d'en apprendre, tu as préféré t'entêter sur cette voie quitte à en entraîner d'autres avec toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que s'est supposé vouloir dire ? » interrogea l'ancienne reine confuse de la dernière phrase de sa mère.

« Tu es vraiment borné quand tu veux, soupira Cora exaspéré. »

« Il semblerait que la pomme ne soit pas tombée loin du pommier » répliqua sèchement la mairesse, reprenant complètement contenance.

« Je vois que tu t'es ressaisi, bien » déclara Cora.

« Emmène moi où elle se trouve » ordonna directement Regina.

Et c'est avec un large sourire qu'une fois encore la plus âgée des Mills leva la main et toutes les deux se retrouvèrent maintenant dans le petit loft des Charmant. Au grand étonnement de la mairesse, tous se trouvèrent dans la pièce excepté celle qu'elle cherchait. Le silence régnait de manière pesante, tellement, que Regina n'osa faire le moindre mouvement. Finalement, elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers la table que tous les Charmants, son fils compris entouraient. Toute la famille avait un air grave et fixait intensément un bout de papier posé sur la table comme si, à force de le regarder, il disparaîtrait. Regina se laissa gagner par la curiosité et l'appréhension et se pencha pour lire ce qu'il y avait écrit. Après avoir lu et lu une seconde fois le papier, la mairesse s'éloigna du groupe essayant de reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour en même temps assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lire et ce que ça signifiait : _Emma était parti_ _e_ _…_

 **Alors qui a-t-il marqué dans cette lettre ?**

 **Comment Regina réagira suite à celle-ci ?**

 **Que s'est-il passé dans ce nouveau bond dans le temps ?**

 **À bientôt pour les réponses et n'hésitez pas à mettre vos impressions et théories ;D**

 **By**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou à tous ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps mais j'ai eu du mal sur la fin ^^"**

 **Je tenais vraiment à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ça me fait très plaisir :D.**

 **Juste, j'ai vu que certains avaient du mal à se repérer donc voici quelques explications.**

 **Shall we ? ;)**

 **1) Dans le premier chapitre, Regina se dispute avec Emma, puis trois mois s'écoulent (donc c'est bientôt Noël). Regina se couche avec beaucoup de choses en tête et ne fais que RÊVER depuis ce chapitre (oui c'est une longue nuit mdr)**

 **2) Comme l'indique le titre, i fantômes, mais beaucoup de sauts dans le temps, mais le principe reste un voyage représentant : le passé, 1 le présent et 1 le futur**

 **3) Le fantôme du présent a modifié les règles comme l'explique Cora dans le chapitre 6 et cela explique que, dans la première version future, Regina pouvait interagir avec les personnages**

 **4) On a donc :**

 **\- 1 moment passé**

 **\- Plusieurs flash-back "présent"**

 **\- 2 futurs : 1 avec Emma (éventuel) et 1 avec Robin (celui qui devrait arriver) et c'est dans celui-là que le fantôme du futur se trouve**

 **Voilà pour les explications, j'ai essayé de faire le plus clair possible. Même si je comprends si cela est pu en dérouter certains ^^**

 **Bon, j'ai fini ce long monologue donc place à la lecture. Bsx et bonne lecture**

 **Ps : Chapitre plus long pour me rattraper et beaucoup de larmes dedans :p**

 **Chapitre 7 :**

 _Emma était parti…_

Regina avait du mal à y croire pourtant, la lettre expliquait noir sur blanc que la sauveuse avait décidé de partir :

 _« Pour ma famille._

 _Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée de m'adresser à vous dans une lettre, apparemment comme on le dit ' les mauvaises habitudes ont la dent dure_ _'. Vous vous demandez sûrement la raison de mon départ ou peut-être n'êtes-vous pas complètement étonné vu mon comportement récent. Il faut croire que, finalement, j'ai perdu espoir et foi en moi-même. Une fois de plus j'ai décidé de fuir, car il mettait impossible de rester ici et faire semblant en me disant que tout allait s'arranger sachant que ce n'était pas le cas. Maintenant, je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, que vous preniez soin d'Henry pour moi et de vous tous. Soyez heureux. Je vous aimerais toujours._

 _Emma. »_

Les mots continuèrent de défiler en boucle dans l'esprit de la mairesse sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. En entendant des pas se digérer vers la sortie du loft, Regina reporta son attention sur Henry prêt à franchir le seuil de la porte :

« Henry ! Où comptes-tu aller ? » l'interpella Snow.

« Je vais retrouver ma mère » répondit-il déterminé.

« Henry… J'ai trouvé cette lettre sur la table tôt ce matin… Emma doit être loin maintenant » expliqua difficilement David.

« Alors quoi ? C'est tout. Elle est juste partie et on ne peut rien y faire ! » s'indigna le jeune garçon les larmes aux yeux.

À cette réflexion tout le monde resta silencieux dans la pièce, alors que Regina sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le désespoir dans les yeux de son fils. Snow appela une nouvelle fois le garçon qui essayait à nouveau de quitter l'appartement :

« Je vais voir ma mère, elle pourra m'aider à retrouver Emma. »

Sur ces mots, Henry claqua bruyamment la porte et Snow se glissa lentement sur une chaise avant de pleurer dans les bras de son mari. Regina se tourna vers sa mère attendant patiemment de pouvoir sortir de l'appartement :

« Devrions-nous suivre ton garçon ? » proposa Cora.

Regina approuva d'un hochement de tête et toutes deux se trouvèrent aux côtés d'Henry devant le manoir. Henry sortit les clés de sa poche, mais les fit tomber dans la précipitation. Apparemment, le bruit attira l'attention de la mairesse qui ouvrit la porte à son fils :

« Henry ? N'étais-tu pas parti pour la journée ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Maman…il faut que tu m'aides » entama directement le garçon.

« Oui bien sûr, entre » dit-elle, laissant son fils passer.

« Regina, j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un parle…Henry ? » s'interrompit Robin qui descendait les escaliers.

Le jeune garçon salua l'homme des bois d'un faible hochement de tête puisqu'il lui était encore difficile de parler :

« Mon chéri, tu commences à m'inquiéter, il s'est passé quelque chose ? » interrogea la mairesse qui ne supportait pas de voir son fils dans un tel état.

« C'est...c'est Emma, elle est partie, annonça-t-il. »

« Mlle Swan ? Comment ça elle est partie ? Tu as dû mal comprendre Henry » essaya de rassurer l'ancienne reine.

« Non, j'en suis sûr ! Elle a laissé une lettre chez grand-mère disant qu'elle devait partir » expliqua Henry.

À cette annonce, Regina se crispa. Cela faisait cinq mois que la relation entre elle et la sauveuse s'était détériorée à cause de son voyage dans le passé. Regina avait décidé de donner une seconde chance à Robin, mais n'avait pas beaucoup parlé à Emma, s'éloignant de plus en plus d'elle. Même si elle doute que son départ est un quelconque lien avec leur relation, la mairesse ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de celui-ci :

« Maman, tu dois m'aider à la faire revenir ! » supplia Henry.

« Même si je le voulais, je ne sais pas si elle m'écouterait Henry » expliqua tristement Regina.

« Regina, tu ne lui dois rien. C'est triste, mais elle a pris sa décision » intervint Robin en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa compagne.

« Mlle Swan est la mère d'Henry, Robin, et elle fait tout autant partie de sa vie » rétorqua Regina à son compagnon.

« Ça veut dire que tu vas m'aider ? » s'enthousiasma Henry.

« Je vais l'appeler et tenter de la convaincre de revenir » promis Regina en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Henry.

Henry reconnaissant envers sa mère, se jeta dans ses bras avant de verser silencieusement quelques larmes. La Regina du futur passa quelques heures à calmer et rassurer Henry qui s'endormit, après quoi, elle tenta de contacter deux fois la sauveuse sans que celle-ci réponde. Au cours de la journée, Regina observa sa version future être contactée par des Charmant paniqué au téléphone et leur indiqua qu'elle ferait son maximum pour retrouver la blonde. Après une longue journée pleine de tensions, Robin vint s'asseoir près de sa petite amie épuisée en lui offrant un verre de cidre. Regina ne supportant plus son impuissance face à la situation se tourna vers sa mère :

« Mère, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester ici. N'étais-tu pas censé me conduire à l'endroit où se trouve Emma » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Oh ! Ma chérie, je vois que tu n'as toujours pas réalisé » déclara tristement Cora.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander plus d'explications, Regina entendit son autre "moi" parler :

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a décidé de partir aussi précipitamment » soupira la mairesse.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. À ce que tu m'as dit, Emma est du genre à prendre la fuite quand elle est dépassé » rassura l'archer en frottant le dos de sa bien-aimée.

« Oui c'est vrai. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu complètement couper les ponts. Elle aurait dû au moins dire au revoir à Henry, le pauvre est totalement bouleversé accusa-t-elle. »

Regina serra les dents en entendant les propos de son double, il est vrai que la sauveuse était parti sans prévenir personne pourtant, au fil de la nuit et des voyages à travers le temps, elle comprenait qu'Emma voulait se retirer discrètement pour que cela soit moins douloureux pour ses proches et elle-même. _Le syndrome typique du héros pensa amèrement Regina :_

« Je n'arrive même pas à la contacter. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mon fils quand il se réveillera ? » appréhenda l'ancienne reine.

« Eh bien…»

Avant que Robin ne puisse répondre, le téléphone professionnel de Regina sonna. Étonné de recevoir un appel à une heure aussi tardive l'ancienne reine mit du temps à réagir, mais se leva pour aller décrocher. Alors qu'elle regardait sa version future s'approcher du téléphone, Regina eut un mauvais pressentiment et sentit son estomac se nouer ainsi que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. La mairesse arriva finalement au bureau et décrocha le combiné. Après quelques instants de silence, un grand fracas se fit entendre et Robin alerté par le bruit se précipita dans la pièce suivit de près par Regina et Cora :

« Regina, est-ce que ça va ? » interpella Robin.

Regina resta silencieuse avec les deux mains appuyées sur le bureau tandis que le téléphone toujours allumé traînait par terre. Robin s'approcha doucement pour reposer le combiné à sa place et posa une main sur l'épaule de Regina, mais à son contact il constata que celle-ci tremblait :

« Mon amour, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Je…Elle…» bégaya Regina.

« Quoi ? Qui a-t-il ? Qui était-ce Regina ? »

En observant la scène, Regina commença à réaliser de quoi il retournait. Elle recula de quelques pas essayant d'échapper à la réalité, secoua frénétiquement la tête pour chasser l'idée de son esprit, mais reporta de nouveau son attention sur son double en l'entendant parler :

« C'ét…c'était le bureau de police de la ville voisine… » commença-t-elle.

« Que voulaient-ils ? » questionna l'archer.

« Ils…Un officier m'a dit…qu'il y avait eu un accident… » articula péniblement la mairesse.

« Oui, et alors quel rapport avec toi ou Storybrook ? » demanda Robin confus du comportement de l'ancienne reine.

Les deux Regina inspirèrent une grande bouffée d'air comme si elles étaient une seule et même personne puis, celle du futur se tourna vers Robin :

« Robin…c'est…c'est Emma…Elle…Elle est morte, souffla-t-elle finalement. »

À cette annonce, Robin se figea et écarquilla les yeux, choqué, tandis que Regina s'effondra et sanglota sur le canapé en entendant la bombe lâché par son double :

« Que…que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Robin.

« Apparemment, un chauffeur ivre a…percuté sa voiture » murmura Regina qui sentait ses yeux la piquer

« Oh ! Regina, je suis désolé » compatit l'homme des bois en prenant Regina dans ses bras.

Après quelques instants silencieux, la mairesse reprit la parole :

« Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Henry…à Snow ? »

Lorsque le double de Regina réalisa les conséquences de la mort de la sauveuse, elle versa une fois encore des larmes en pensant aux autres membres de sa famille. Quelques instants plus tard, la scène disparut devant les yeux de Regina et elle et sa mère étaient de retour au cimetière.

Les nuages étaient toujours si sinistres tandis qu'un vent léger soufflait et tous les habitants de Storybrook vêtus de noir étaient présents pour rendre un dernier hommage à leur sauveuse. La famille Charmant ainsi que Regina se trouvaient devant le cercueil. On pouvait voir Snow dévasté qui tenait fermement son petit garçon de peur que lui aussi s'en aille, à ses côtés, David avait la tête baissée, mais l'on pouvait voir les larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage, quant à Henry, il portait une expression indéchiffrable, mais on devinait à ses yeux rougis et gonflés qu'il avait dû pleurer énormément avant de se rendre sur place. Lorsque la cérémonie fut terminée, les habitants de la ville firent leurs condoléances à la famille et commencèrent à se diriger en direction du Granny's, le couple Charmant compris ne laissant plus que Regina, Henry et Robin sur place :

« Tu viens ? » invita Robin en tendant sa main à l'ancienne reine.

Regina regarda dans la direction d'Henry, voyant que le jeune garçon ne bougeait pas d'un cran elle s'avança vers lui :

« Henry, tu es prêt à y aller ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« J'aimerais rester encore un peu…seul » précisa-t-il.

Le double de la mairesse ne voulait pas laisser son fils ruminer tout seul devant la tombe de son autre mère, pourtant elle savait qu'il en avait besoin. Elle acquiesça en lui indiquant de ne pas trop tarder puis alla rejoindre Robin. Lorsque sa mère fut parti, Henry sortit une enveloppe de la poche de sa veste, Regina fronça les sourcils, intrigué en l'apercevant. Henry en retira une lettre et commença silencieusement sa lecture. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune garçon se mit à sangloter et à trembler alors que des larmes firent leur chemin sur son visage :

« Oh ! Maman…pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit plus tôt » murmura le garçon qui continuait de pleurer.

En voyant la détresse de son fils, Regina se remit à verser quelques larmes à son tour. Une fois remise, curieuse de connaître le contenue de la lettre, elle se tourna vers sa mère :

« Est-ce cela que tu cherches à lire très chère ? » interpella Cora qui tenait un bout de papier dans les mains.

« Comment est-ce que tu… »

« La magie bien sûr » s'exclama la reine de cœur.

À cette réponse, Regina roula des yeux et soupira en tendant la main pour récupérer la lettre, mais au dernier moment Cora la fit disparaître :

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela mère, fait-là réapparaître » ordonna-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ne pas le voir plutôt que de la lire » suggéra la reine de cœur.

À cela, Regina se retrouva maintenant seule, dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu. Au loin elle aperçut une petite cabane perdue dans la forêt et décida de s'y rendre. Un bruit étouffé sortit de sa gorge en voyant la sauveuse, assise à un bureau en pleine réflexion :

« Emma… » souffla la mairesse, les larmes aux yeux comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait la blonde.

« Aller Emma, tu peux le faire » encouragea Emma pour elle-même.

Sur ce, elle sortit une feuille et un stylo et commença à écrire, tandis que Regina se mit à côté observant attentivement les mots posés sur la feuille. La sauveuse commença par la lettre adressée principalement à ses parents et Regina fut peinée de voir la main d'Emma trembler lorsqu'elle écrivait. Finalement au bout de plusieurs essais, la blonde mit la lettre dans une enveloppe et sortit une nouvelle feuille. Cette fois, Regina retint sa respiration et ne put empêcher le rythme effréné de son cœur lorsqu'elle vit que celle-ci s'adressait directement à elle. Étonnamment, Emma avait plus de facilité à s'exprimer et gardait le sourire en transcrivant ses sentiments sur le papier. Regina entama alors la lecture en même temps que la sauveuse écrivait :

 _« Cher Regina,_

 _Je suis sûr que tu trouverais stupide d'écrire une lettre que je ne t'enverrai jamais, mais je me lance... Je ne sais pas trop où commencer pour être honnête, il y a tant de choses que je voudrais dire, mais maintenant que j'ai la chance de m'exprimer les mots me manque. Alors, je vais faire comme à mon habitude et aller droit au but : Regina Mills…je t'aime…Peut-être que c'est trop direct…je recommence :_

 _Regina, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous étions loin de la relation que nous entretenons maintenant, pourtant avec le temps nous avons appris à ne plus nous entre-tuer, puis à nous tolérer ensuite nous avons mis nos différents de côté pour sauver notre fils et par la suite nous sommes devenues amies ou du moins j'aime le penser. Mais au fil du temps où j'ai appris à te connaître, je suis tombé amoureuse de la personne forte et passionnée que tu es, de la mère aimante qui remuerait ciel et terre pour son fils, enfin tout simplement de toi : Regina Mills. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que ma dernière erreur m'aie fait perdre à jamais cette amitié si spéciale que nous avions développée. Te dire à quel point je suis désolée ne suffirait pas, je l'ai su dès ce fameux soir, donc à défaut de te le dire, je l'écris. Tu trouverais peut-être mon action égoïste, mais il ne m'ait plus possible de vivre ici sachant que tu as trouvés ta fin heureuse avec un autre et que je n'en ferais jamais partie. Malgré cela, tout ce qui compte et comptera toujours à mes yeux, c'est que la femme que j'aime soit heureuse et de ce fait que tu obtiennes cette fin que tu désires depuis tellement de temps. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu mérites…avec tout mon amour._

 _Emma. »_

Lorsqu'elle eut fini Emma versa silencieusement quelques larmes alors que d'une main tremblante elle mit la lettre dans l'enveloppe pour la placer dans une boîte où elle gardait le peu de choses auxquelles elle était attachée, puis la rangea dans sa voiture avant de prendre le volant.

Regina bouleversée et déstabilisée par le flot d'émotions qui la submergeait ne pouvait empêcher les sanglots faisant trembler son corps ainsi que les larmes roulant sur ses joues tandis qu'elle sentait son cœur se briser à nouveau. Elle mit du temps à revenir à la réalité et c'est en entendant le moteur de l'affreuse voiture jaune que Regina se précipita désespérément sur Emma avant que celle-ci ne puisse démarrer le véhicule qui la conduisait vers sa mort. Avant qu'elle ne puisse la frôler, le lieu changea de nouveau et la mairesse dans l'élan perdit l'équilibre.

En regardant autour d'elle, tout ce que la mairesse pouvait voire était une pièce blanche où se trouvait trois miroirs reflétant son image. Intrigué par cette nouvelle pièce, l'ancienne reine s'approcha du miroir le plus proche, mais se retourna en constatant que sa mère se trouvait derrière elle. En voyant le sourire calme et calculateur de la reine de cœur, Regina sentit son sang bouillir et sa colère monter en s'avançant vers elle à grands pas :

« J'espère que tu as trouvés tout cela divertissant mère, maintenant j'aimerais rentrer chez moi ! » lança Regina hargneuse.

« Oh ! Et que comptes-tu faire Regina ? Te jeter dans les bras de ta précieuse sauveuse ? » se moqua Cora.

« Qui a-t-il de si drôle à ça ? » demanda Regina comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle à faire.

« Toi ma chérie. Ou plutôt cette grande naïveté que tu possèdes…depuis toujours d'ailleurs » commenta la reine de cœur.

À cette dernière réplique, Regina se crispa devinant que sa mère parlait de l'instant fatidique dans la grange où stupide et naïve, elle avait cru que celle-ci-là laisserait enfin être heureuse :

« Comment oses-tu ? Je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit sur cette nuit-là » avertit l'ancienne reine sur un ton lent et menaçant.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention, mais tu te montres tellement bornée et combative, toujours à vouloir rester sur tes positions » s'agaça Cora.

« Si tu parles de l'objectif de cette nuit, alors oui j'ai très bien saisi. Même si cela m'a pris du temps, je sais que j'aime Emma et la première chose que je ferais en me réveillant, c'est de lui dire ! » expliqua Regina d'une traite, comme si chaque minute étaient précieuses.

« Et après quoi ? »

« …Comment ça et après quoi ? Après j'aurais finalement droit à ma fin heureuse » déclara Regina comme une évidence.

Pourtant, à peine eut-elle fait sa déclaration, qu'un rire cruel s'échappa des lèvres de Cora :

« Vraiment ?! Tu penses que cela est aussi simple, car si c'est le cas alors tout cette nuit, cette magie extraordinaire n'aura été qu'un énorme gaspillage » s'indigna la reine de cœur.

« Pourquoi cela devrait-il être compliqué ? Emma m'aime et j'aime Emma. »

« Et tu penses que cela suffit ? » rétorqua Cora, défiant sa fille de l'affirmer.

« Je sais que tu avais tort mère, l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, mais une force » certifia la mairesse.

« Si c'est le cas alors, éclaire-moi très chère. Ne viens-tu pas de voir où "l'amour" a mené ta sauveuse ? N'est-ce pas son amour pour toi qui l'a mené à sa mort ? Vous vous aimez ? N'est-ce pas l'homme des bois qui partage ta vie ? Tu l'aimes ? Pourtant es-tu sûre que tu allais accepter la proposition de Mlle Swan ? Désolé de te contredire, mais une fois de plus tu te trompes. »

Regina ne savait que dire. Même si elle voulait protester et contredire tout ce qu'elle entendait, elle savait que ce qu'avançait sa mère était vrai. Même s'il était présent, croire que l'amour suffisait était effectivement naïf de sa part. Mieux que qui compte, elle savait qu'aimer était dangereux et pouvait nous entraîner sur le chemin le plus sombre et douloureux qui soit.

Au moment où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, Regina vit l'image d'un des miroirs changer et fut surprise de voir son premier amour la regarder tendrement. Les paroles du jeune homme lui revinrent en tête : " _Je veux que tu acceptes de me laisser partir, moi ainsi que toutes les douleurs que te font ressentir l'amour une bonne fois pour toute"_ lui avait-il dit. Pourtant, c'est avec effroi que la mairesse se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé ses craintes l'emporter une fois de plus et avait douté de cet avenir idyllique quitte à le rejeter et le transformer en véritable cauchemar. De nouveau, un autre de ses reflets disparu et Snow fit son apparition : " _Cette fin heureuse que tu veux et mérite dépend de toi et uniquement de toi Regina"_ avait certifié la princesse. À ces mots, des flashs de la discussion entre Emma et Robin lui revinrent, Robin avait lâchement utilisé les paroles de la blonde pour obtenir son cœur. Elle savait maintenant que son "véritable amour" n'était pas celui qu'elle voulait et qu'il ne méritait pas un tel titre. Regina avait été naïve de croire qu'un tatouage pouvait suffire à tracer un futur. La vérité est qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas si simple, elle savait que même si ce principe était vrai dans la forêt enchantée, elle n'était plus cette jeune fille amoureuse de son garçon d'écurie. L'ancienne reine, toujours plongée dans ses pensées, se tourna de nouveau vers sa mère qui à sa grande surprise, affichait maintenant un sourire compatissant : " _Je t'ai enseigné il y a longtemps une leçon, mais au lieu d'en apprendre, tu as préféré t'entêter sur cette voie quitte à en entraîner d'autres avec toi"_ avait asséné violemment sa mère. À ce moment-là, un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Regina. Trop bouleversé la première fois, elle comprit enfin le sens des mots de Cora. En cherchant désespérément sa fin heureuse, elle avait finalement suivi le mauvais chemin et entraîné Emma à perdre la sienne ainsi que sa vie. Ce n'est pas l'amour qui avait été faible, mais elle. Elle de croire que l'amour était suffisant, que son bonheur ne dépendait que d'une stupide prophétie, de croire que seul son bonheur comptait sans voir ce qui se trouvait juste devant ses yeux. Non, elle s'était laissé guider par ses craintes et ses incertitudes plutôt que de se battre au risque de se blesser, préférant une fois de plus prendre une route facile, un raccourci conduisant à une fin heureuse illusoire. Mais au final, tellement aveuglé par sa quête de bonheur, elle avait dénigré les sentiments d'Emma et les siens quitte à les détruire toutes les deux. Frappé par ce qu'elle réalisait, Regina sentit ses yeux la piquer de nouveau tandis que ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de la soutenir. Alors que la mairesse à bout continuait de pleurer, elle vit le dernier miroir refléter une nouvelle image. Il s'agissait d'Emma qui la regardait avec un sourire doux. Durant quelques secondes, le temps se figea et seuls les yeux couleur forêt qui la fixait avec tendresse et amour comptaient. La mairesse comprenait maintenant le vrai sens de cette magie et était déterminé à l'utiliser à bon escient. Regina se détourna à contrecœur du regard d'Emma et fit de nouveau face à sa mère :

« Je veux que tu me renvois chez moi » répéta calmement Regina.

« Et pourquoi le devrais-je ? » questionna Cora en levant un sourcil amusé.

« Parce que, j'ai compris mère. Tu avais raison » répondit Regina en roulant des yeux.

« Je vois. Alors, tu comptes laisser tomber cette idée farfelue de faire ta déclaration d'amour à Emma Swan ? » continua la reine de cœur, le sourire aux lèvres, certaine d'avoir convaincu sa fille d'abandonner.

« Oui, répondit directement Regina. »

« Bien. Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à… »

« Tu avais raison mère. Je me suis entêté à ne pas vouloir comprendre, à ne pas voir ce que j'avais sous les yeux tout ce temps. J'ai étais faible face à toi et j'ai perdu Daniel. J'ai été faible face à mes peurs et j'ai pendant trop longtemps choisi le mauvais chemin. J'ai été faible de croire que seul mon bonheur importait et qu'il n'y aurait aucunes répercussions. Mais maintenant c'est terminé, je refuse de perdre une nouvelle fois l'occasion d'être heureuse. Je refuse de refaire les erreurs du passé, je veux aller m'excuser auprès de la femme que j'aime, car oui j'irai dire haut et fort à Emma Swan que je l'aime. Tu peux penser que je suis naïve autant que tu veux mère, mais je n'ai plus peur et je ne reculerais pas, car je suis enfin prête à être heureuse ! » clama Regina d'une traite.

Suite à cette déclaration, le silence s'installa dans la pièce et seule la respiration saccadée de Regina se faisait entendre. Au moment où la mairesse s'apprêtait à parler, elle fut coupé par Cora :

« Eh bien, qu'attends-tu très chère. Va donc la rejoindre, déclara-t-elle calmement le sourire aux lèvres. »

« Quoi ? Juste comme ça ? » interrogea l'ancienne reine dérouté par le changement de comportement de sa mère.

« Juste comme ça » répéta Cora.

À cette réponse, Regina roula des yeux avant de continuer :

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Toi qui as toujours rendu ma vie misérable » demanda Regina qui ne croyait pas en la bonne foi de sa mère.

« Parce que Regina, je sais que je n'ai pas était la personne que tu voulais que je sois. Malheureusement, il est trop tard pour réparer mes fautes et je ne peux même plus espérer me rattraper. Alors, j'ai saisi la chance de t'aider à trouver ta voie à travers ce rêve » expliqua Cora.

« Depuis que tu es arrivé, tu n'as fait que me montrer à quel point mon avenir était sombre et tortueux et maintenant tu veux me faire croire que tu voulais m'entendre dire tout ça ? Ne me fais pas rire » répondit sarcastiquement la mairesse.

« Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me pardonnes, mais sache que tout ce qui m'importe est ton bonheur et je sais qu'Emma saura t'apporter cette fin heureuse que tu veux et mérite à l'avenir » confia la reine de cœur.

Regina n'en revenait pas, jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir entendre sa mère prononcer de tels propos. Pourtant, secoué par les événements de toute cette nuit Regina laissa l'émotion l'emporter et versa malgré elle quelques larmes. Après quelques instants la mairesse essuya ses dernières larmes, fit face à sa mère qui fit apparaître d'un tour de poignet une porte :

« Je te souhaite d'être heureuse Regina » souffla doucement Cora au moment où Regina franchit la porte.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, une lumière blanche aveugla la mairesse et Cora ainsi que la pièce blanche disparurent.

Regina cligna plusieurs fois des yeux essayant de s'habituer à la lumière du jour passant à travers les volets de sa chambre. _Ma chambre…_ Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bien de retour dans sa chambre, l'ancienne reine se leva précipitamment de son lit et regarda la date affichée sur le calendrier : _24 décembre._ On était la veille de Noël et Regina avec le sourire aux lèvres et une détermination nouvelle se prépara pour cette journée qui s'annonçait très longue.

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :D**

 **On se rapproche de la fin, mais comme d'hab n'hésitez pas à commenter parce que ça fait super plaisir.**

 **Ps : j'espère aussi que l'histoire n'est plus trop confuse pour certains et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire. A bientôt !**


End file.
